


Reveal Me

by RoLo_Renegade



Series: CADMUS Ascending [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/F, Ice Skating, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/pseuds/RoLo_Renegade
Summary: In her first national appearance as President Marsdin's newly appointed Ambassador of Alien Amnesty, Supergirl finds herself participating in the annual tree lighting ceremony in Washington, D.C. She also finds two unexpected attendees in the audience who change up the rest of her evening in very welcome ways.Otherwise known as I miss the hell out of Cat Grant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea hit me back around Christmas when I was trying my best to keep my spirits up after the November election. Thinking through this story was the most cathartic distraction. Unfortunately, life kept me from actually writing it down until now. So sorry for the very late holiday-themed story. The good news is that my mind has already started working on ideas for two more continuations of this series--if you're all interested, of course.

_There are no secrets that time does not reveal._

—Jean Racine

With an uncontrollable shiver, she huddled deeper into her coat, grimacing at the icy scrub of wind against her face. She most assuredly did _not_ miss East Coast winters. Even with hand warmers stuffed into her pockets, she’d lost all feeling in the tips of her gloved fingers about five minutes after they’d gotten out of the town car. Not even the knee-high leather boots she’d opted to wear were helping to prevent the same thing from happening to her toes.

Truth be told, though, she had chosen these boots more for their dramatic heel and color—a deep, familiar scarlet—than for warmth. If asked, she would of course state that she wore them for their holiday spirit (certainly not because they coordinated so perfectly with anything worn by the person they were there to see).

Indulging in a subtle eye roll at her own thoughts, she glanced to her right in time to watch her son shudder against yet another abrupt gust of wind. She caught herself enviously eyeing his warm knit hat with the fluffy blue pompom at the top. Such a silly clothing choice would have sent her over the edge of couture despair were it on anyone else. On him, however, she couldn’t help but laugh as she reached out to bat playfully at the pompom. The move brought a brief smile to his wind-chapped lips before reverting back to his previous frown. “You grew up in winters like this?”

Her laugh puffed upward in a swirl of mist against the cobalt darkness. Cat Grant had chosen to build her media empire in National City for many reasons, but two that mattered the most to her even now were: It was as far away from Metropolis (and her mother) as she could get, and she could live where “cold” never again would mean splashing through oil-stained sludge and freezing her bits off in sub-zero agony.

This, however, was Carter’s first real exposure to such unsympathetic temperatures. National City’s perfectly balmy weather rarely dipped any lower than the 50s, and though Cat had taken her fair share of trips to Vale for skiing since having Carter, she always tried to time them when her son was with his father. She knew that something so blatantly physical and unfavorably cold as skiing would never appeal to the boy. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to come here at this time of year, no?”

Her son studied the perfectly arched eyebrow his mother had lifted to punctuate her question. He shrugged shyly, but the grin that spread across his lips spoke all the words he refrained from offering. Cat knew, just as she always did whenever she saw him smile that way, that she would do anything he wanted. Plus, this was just the start of how she planned on spending his holiday break, trying to calm the guilt she felt daily over her choice to send him to boarding school while she pursued her current need to “dive.”

While it was something she had viewed as another inevitability of being Katherine Grant’s daughter when it happened to her (“It’s my alma mater, Kitty, so try not to embarrass me too much”), it was something she had always told herself she wouldn’t do to Carter. She dreaded the thought of anything or anyone crushing the sensitive and unique nature that constantly set him apart—in the best possible ways, as far as she was concerned.

His father’s lack of interest in having Carter stay with him actually came as a relief to her, regardless of her guilt and worry. Plus, she’d been delighted to find a school up near Silicon Valley that catered to those students with more cerebral and reserved pursuits—a place she was at least convinced wouldn’t terrify her son when she finally broached the subject with him.

Carter surprised her even further by reacting with interest rather than the dread she anticipated, willing to give it a try for at least a year. She was relieved each time she Face Timed with him at night that he always had a bright smile on his face and something to tell her with that beautiful excitement that he reserved to share only with a select few.

When, during one of their conversations a month ago, he mentioned as casually as a 13-year-old boy could that President Marsdin had just announced she was naming Supergirl her honorary Ambassador of Alien Amnesty, Cat forced her face to remain as impassive as possible. “Really,” she asked, pleased to hear the muted interest in her tone. Of course, she already knew this. She had recommended this to Olivia as part of the President’s ongoing campaign to inspire further support for her recently signed law. If anyone could rally the nation to embrace alien amnesty, it would be the Hero of National City.

“Yeah,” he continued, his eyes sparkling joyfully, “and her first national appearance is going to be at the annual holiday tree lighting ceremony in D.C. next month.” He frowned a bit before continuing, “Did I tell you that I might have the highest grades of the semester for my class?”

 _Oh, my transparent son,_ she thought, knowing already the truth behind his obvious non sequitur. “That’s wonderful, Carter. Is there anything you’d like as a reward?”

“Well, I-I’ve never been to D.C. And I know you’ve often talked about showing me Metropolis. I thought that may-maybe we could go to the tree lighting and then head up to New York for a long weekend?”

“A _Super_ long weekend?” She smiled softly at the flush of color to tint his cheeks. She waved her hand indifferently as she continued, “Truth is, Olivia owes me a favor for some work I’m doing for her. I’m sure that I can get us an invitation to the event—maybe even get into whatever VIP soiree they’ll hold afterward.”

She glanced down at her desk, studying the tickets she already had in her possession. Olivia Marsdin did, in fact, owe her quite a few favors for her recent help, and this was one she happily called in, in anticipation of this very call. “And then, we can swing up to Metropolis on the way back home if you’d like—maybe even have a double Kryptonian sighting if we’re lucky.”

The smile she saw on her son’s face could barely fit on her iPhone’s screen. “You’re awesome, Mom. I love you.”

No amount of Cat Grant swagger could ever keep her heart from skipping a beat at how easily and honestly her son could say that to her. Three such simple words, either not offered at all when she needed them the most or offered without any real meaning—yet from him, she never had to wait and never had to worry that they were anything but the truth. “I love you, too, Carter. Always have—”

“Always will,” he finished, and Cat felt a physical pain at not being able to wrap her arms around him and hug him at that very moment. “Good night, Mom.”

She swallowed quickly, her lips quirking into a half smile. “Good night, sweetie. I’ll talk with you tomorrow.”

From that moment on, Cat had dedicated as much time as she could to arranging everything for Carter’s first trip to the East Coast. She would already be in D.C., so she arranged all the travel to bring him to the townhouse she’d recently rented in Georgetown. With her new work splitting her time between coasts, she had quickly tired of all those nights in generically expensive upscale hotel suites. She wanted somewhere more in line with her own aesthetic, even while she was away from home.

Plus, as her investigations continued to lead her further down darker paths, she needed more security and privacy than a hotel safe for her notes and interviews. The information she was gathering had the potential to attract a lot of attention—and danger—not only for those implicated but also for those implicating. It also could have dark consequences for her as well, if the wrong person found out what she was doing.

Pushing those thoughts aside as satisfactorily as she could, Cat placed a hand on Carter’s shoulder. She guided him through the clusters of people milling around, toward the row of reserved chairs right at the front of the audience. She allowed herself a congratulatory smile at his delight when he realized they would be in the front row. Moving toward their seats, Cat glanced up, surprise lifting her eyebrows instantly. “Senator Crane.”

The senator turned, her pleasant smile and opalescent eyes bright against her caramel skin. “Cat, I heard rumors that you were planning to attend this evening.”

Pulling Carter closer to her side, she shrugged with practiced nonchalance. “I thought my son might enjoy it as part of his first trip here. Carter,” she introduced, “this is Senator Miranda Crane. She is one of President Marsdin’s most ardent amnesty supporters.”

Carter untucked himself from Cat’s embrace, extending his hand and smiling brightly. “I remember when you visited National City, Senator. Supergirl saved you.” His smile grew noticeably. “She’s saved my mom a few times, and she even saved me, too, once.”

Cat was pleased and not the least bit surprised at her son’s earnestness when it came to the Girl of Steel. The senator took his hand in her gloved one. “She’s quite amazing, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she’s awesome. I’m so glad that President Marsdin is giving her the chance to show the rest of the country what we already know in National City.”

“And what’s that?”

“That aliens shouldn’t be feared just because they’re different. That they’ve come here for reasons we can’t imagine or understand—but that ultimately, many have so much to offer. They can even be heroes.”

The senator’s smile crinkled the corners of her eyes. “You’ve got quite a knack at PR, Mr. Grant. Supergirl should consider hiring you.” The young man’s cheeks darkened with a blush that Crane thought quite charming. “I hope you enjoy your first tree lighting ceremony, Carter. And, Cat, I will see you very soon.”

Cat nodded discreetly at the senator. “Of course, Miranda.” She continued guiding her son to their seats just as she saw several Secret Service agents take their places on stage ahead of the approaching President. As a hush began to settle over the audience, President Marsdin stepped up to the podium, resplendent as always, her cascading locks dark and lush against the deep red of her overcoat.

Even Cat Grant had to confess to a bit of envy at how collected and graceful Marsdin had always been, even when Cat had first met her in her nascent days as a city councilor. Right from the start, Cat could see an essence within Olivia Marsdin—an inherent strength and quality of character that Cat instantly knew would carry this politician to whatever heights she wished. Since their first meeting, Cat had been one of Marsdin’s most adamant and lucrative supporters, always knowing a solid bet when she saw one.

“Good evening, everyone,” Marsdin began, her voice warm and melodious, her smile bright enough almost to push back the cold and keep it at bay. “Welcome to this year’s tree lighting ceremony. I’m particularly excited about tonight, because we have an exceptional guest of honor joining us this evening. As many of you know, I recently signed into law my Alien Amnesty Act. With this law, I know we will grow stronger as a nation by embracing those who have come to our shores not only from other countries, but from other galaxies—seeking the same freedoms, protection, and opportunities that this great nation has always extended to all her citizens. I truly believe that our otherworld guests will add to our uniqueness and diversity in powerful and positive ways, enhancing our standing as a beacon of light and hope across the stars.

“I recently named our guest of honor as my Ambassador of Alien Amnesty. She arrived on Earth a frightened young woman who had lost everyone and everything she had known and loved. What we have gained from her in return for the life she found on Earth is immeasurable. Each one of us here tonight is already indebted to her for her bravery and sacrifice during events earlier this year. And I personally owe her for saving my life twice. I believe that her courage will continue to change the world for the better, and her quality of character will continue to inspire hope, unity, and compassion from and for each other.

“Now, if you all will please look to the south, I believe you should be seeing our guest approaching.” At this announcement, Cat turned to watch several spotlights map a pathway up from the Tidal Basin, past the Washington Monument, and across the Ellipse to where they all sat waiting. “We had to relax some of our no-fly restrictions tonight, but I didn’t think anyone here would mind for this occasion,” the President finished, a wry smile crooking her lips.

Cat and Carter glanced at each other at the rapidly approaching sound of rushing wind, each noting the other’s teeth-baring smile, before turning and looking upward in expectation. Cat inhaled sharply at the sight of crimson, cobalt, and gold soaring toward them through the spotlights. Of course she’d seen Supergirl in flight before, usually passing by CatCo during her routine patrols of the city or taking off from the balcony to Cat’s former office. Still, even Cat would acknowledge, if only to herself, that it was a sight that always took her breath away.

Then there was _the ride._ It had happened the evening that Non had activated Myriad, after she and Supergirl had devised their own strategy to stop it that would not include Maxwell Lord bombing the life—and the hero—out of National City. They knew it was imperative to inform Max immediately and to stop him from continuing. Cat simply hadn’t considered how Supergirl would interpret “imperative.”

“I promise you, it’s safe, Cat.” She changed tactics to a more logical rebuttal. “Besides, the roads are clogged with innocent people and you have no driver now thanks to Myriad. How did you even get to the office this morning?”

The CEO sniffed dismissively at the question, her lips pursed in contemplation. “Have you ever done this before? Carried someone like a pack mule?”

The hero smirked at the comparison, understanding that it was Cat’s way of deflecting attention from her fear. “Well, I’d rather you not ride me like a mule, thank you.” She bit back a smile at how Cat’s eyes widened at the comment. “And, yes, I have done this before—with a zero-percent fatality rate. I am literally the safest way to fly.”

“Oh, well that’s certainly comforting.” The sarcasm would have been far more convincing without the way her voice cracked at the end of her statement.

Without giving Cat any more time to devise another way to delay, the hero stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde’s waist, hugging her as tightly as she dared. She took flight from the CatCo balcony so swiftly and smoothly that several seconds passed for Cat to finally grasp what had happened. Kara knew when the moment hit the woman tucked safely against her when she felt Cat’s hands snake around her waist with vice-like fervor, clutching the fabric along her back with an impressive strength. She felt Cat’s head press tightly against her shoulder and could hear the other woman’s heartbeat increase even as she felt Cat take several deep breaths.

“You’re safe, Cat,” she once again promised, smiling when she felt the almost imperceptible nod against her shoulder. The rest of their flight was in silence, although Kara wanted to at least try to encourage the CEO to look around while they were in the air. However, she realized from the hammering of Cat’s heartbeat that it might be best not to press her luck at this point.

A few minutes later and she touched down lightly outside of Lord Technologies. She kept her grip on Cat steady, however, realizing that at some point she had tangled both legs around Kara’s calf. “We’ve landed, Cat.”

The smaller woman finally looked up into Kara’s gentle smile. “Right,” she breathed, color slowly reappearing in her cheeks. Pursing her lips at the tremor they both detected in her voice, she slowly steadied herself on her feet, her hands releasing Kara’s uniform and slipping down along her waist before completely releasing her. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t mean to…cling.”

Kara let her own hands linger on the CEO’s waist a second or two longer, until she was certain Cat was steady, her smile never faltering. “You didn’t hurt me—although you’ve definitely got one hell of a grip. It’s a good thing my suit doesn’t tear easily or else I might have lost you and it at the same time.”

Cat closed her mouth with a soft click at the hero’s comment, her expression momentarily inscrutable. “Yes, well, I suppose there would be worse sights to see as one plummeted to their death.”

Kara didn’t know which did her in more: Cat’s lascivious comment or the rakish way she arched an eyebrow and quirked her lips. Either way, she couldn’t help the surprised laugh she released. It felt good, this small respite from the horrors that still faced them, and Kara found herself mentally thanking Maxwell Lord again for saving Cat from Myriad. “Ms. Grant, you’re scandalous.”

“Glad to see you’ve been paying attention.” She smoothed back her hair and straightened her jacket. Kara could hear that her heart still beat an erratic rhythm, but she couldn’t help but be impressed at how quickly the CEO had composed herself to give away nothing of the shock that still pumped through her. “Now come along, Supergirl. We’ve either got to convince Max of our plan or you’ve got to hurl him into space. Frankly, I don’t have a preference at this point.” She gestured airily toward the entrance, a knowing smile flashing across her lips. “Chop, chop.”

It wasn’t until after the events of Myriad were behind them that Cat allowed herself to think about that flight. The reporter in her burned to ask all the questions she could about the mechanics of this particular Kryptonian ability. It wasn’t the mechanics, though, that Cat remembered most often from that moment. It _definitely_ wasn’t the mechanics that made her skin tingle and flush each time she thought of how it felt to fly in Supergirl’s arms.

With a quick shake of her head, Cat willed away any thoughts that might distract her from enjoying this moment. Wrapping an arm around Carter’s shoulders, she settled into her seat, her gaze taking in the sight of Supergirl hovering before the crowd—a sight that she realized far too late how much she would miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more build-up to Cat and Kara's reunion, this time from Kara's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments! They absolutely made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Her earpiece clicked slightly, alerting the hero that the already open line was now active. Sure enough, the next moment her sister’s voice filtered into her ear. “Kara, they’re asking us to tell you to slow down a little.” She heard Alex chuckle. “I think they’re afraid you’re going to decimate the tree instead of decorate it.”

The hero smiled as she focused on slowing her velocity, watching the wake she left as she glided above the Potomac River toward the Tidal Basin. “Funny, Alex.” As she leveled out to a comfortable cruising speed, she aimed her approach along the line of spotlights set up to guide her in to the Ellipse. “It’s not my fault I was running late.” She frowned a little and muttered, “I wish I’d eaten more donuts before I left.”

Alex huffed incredulously. “You ate two whole boxes by yourself, Kara!”

“Yeah, w-well do you know how much energy I just blazed through trying to get here in time? And I’m now running on fumes. Do you like knowing that the Ambassador of Alien Amnesty is showing up for her first public appearance with a growling stomach? And what if-what if I drop the essay winner I’m supposed to fly up to the top to place the star on the tree? How’s that going to help alien acceptance?”

Calming warmth spread through Kara at the sound of her sister’s laughter through her earpiece. “Kara, I know you’re nervous about tonight. But you know what? All those people are there to see you because you are amazing—and not for any honorary title. It’s because you are you, and that’s all you have to be tonight. You’re going to do great.”

Blinking against the tears that Alex’s pep talk had caused to form, Kara sighed, “I wish you could be here. I kind of need my big sister with me.”

“I’m right here, Kara. I’m not signing off until you give me the all-clear, okay? And everyone here is watching the event on our monitors. J’onn even just commented that your approach looks sharp.”

Skimming through the last of the spotlights, Kara smiled brightly at Alex’s comment while slowly circling the dais where President Marsdin stood, clapping along with the crowd in welcome of the hero’s arrival. When she finally came to a stop, she floated several feet above the stage, awash in strobing light as hundreds of cameras flickered and flashed to document her arrival to the ceremony.

Holding her pose for the audience, she focused on maintaining her best smile and on calming her breathing, which sputtered in shallow nervous spurts. “You’re doing great, Kara.” She knew that Alex, of all people, would be able to see how nervous she was at that moment. “Just breathe deep and focus, okay? Everyone here thinks you look totally bad ass right now, by the way, hovering in front of the freaking White House.”

The tension in Kara’s smile relaxed at Alex’s comment. “Well, I need to make sure that all the news outlets get the best shots for the next news cycle.”

“Spoken like a reporter,” Alex teased. “I’m sure CatCo is going to be first in line with a special edition magazine celebrating the latest achievements of Cat Grant’s protégé.”

At the mention of Cat, Kara’s attention drifted, her smile once again strained as she fought to maintain its steadiness. She still struggled every day not to think about Cat. Thinking led to missing, and missing always led to an ache that drove Kara to unhappy distraction. It served no value for her to wallow in these thoughts, and Cat would have been the first to chastise her—if Cat were in communication with her at all. For whatever reason, however, Cat Grant had gone completely radio silent, her promise to Supergirl that she would be back to National City the only remaining tether she held to the CEO.

To Kara Danvers, she had said even less. When Kara had swung by Cat’s office the last night of the CEO’s active tenure, she found only James Olsen sorting out his belongings and trying desperately not to look terrified. It was only when Kara went to collect her things from her office—a gift Cat confirmed with subtle warning that Snapper Carr did _not_ know she had given—that she saw the CEO’s final touch. In the center of her desk sat the ice bucket from Cat’s office credenza. Kara smiled knowingly. She’d spent the past two years making sure that bucket maintained a constant level of candy treats for whenever Cat opted for chocolate rather than bourbon or whiskey.

When Kara looked inside, however, she saw that Cat had replaced her standard M&Ms with fun-sized packets of the gummy bears that Kara always kept stashed in her own desk. Grateful that she had remembered to shut the door to her office, Kara sank into her chair, letting fall the tears that she had been fighting to keep at bay. She had tried so hard to be as strong as she knew Cat would expect her to be, but the thought of no longer having Cat available to her every day, grounding her and advising her and simply being there for her was a blow that even the Girl of Steel couldn’t seem to withstand.

Later that evening, when Kara had finally pulled herself together enough to make it home, she’d found Alex waiting there with pot stickers and open arms. The brunette didn’t need any explanation when Kara broke down, her sobs shaking them both as Alex hugged her in the way that Kara always knew meant love and safety.

Struggling to push aside the memory of that night, Kara focused instead on the audience before her. Relaxing the barriers she maintained most of the time around her hearing, she absorbed a snippet of the multiple conversations happening below her. Her brain filtered as quickly as possible through the overlapping but overall positive (albeit, in some cases, uncomfortably inappropriate) reactions her arrival was inspiring.

And then she heard it—a sound so unexpected yet so wonderfully familiar amidst the din. She’d often honed in on that very sound during her days at the office. It was a trick that Alex had suggested to her when they were teens, for whenever things started to overwhelm her at school. All she would need to do was find Alex’s voice. The older sister even started talking to herself in between—and sometimes during—classes just to be sure that Kara could pinpoint her voice if needed. As long as she could hear her sister, she would know she wasn’t alone. Even now, Kara could pick out Alex’s voice in even the busiest locations. It still calmed her, centered her against whatever turmoil she felt within.

At CatCo, however, Kara quickly trained herself to do the same with another voice. At first, it had nothing to do with centering herself. This was more about successfully anticipating demands before they were made—of somehow always exceeding the high expectations of a boss known for her mercurial moods and infamous impatience.

With time, though, Kara began to seek out the sound of Cat Grant’s voice more for curiosity than job preservation. Cat talked to herself, too. A lot. Kara often wondered if the CEO was even aware of this habit. With some of the things she’d overheard Cat reveal in her mutterings, Kara wasn’t all that certain she was. Then again, Cat also probably didn’t expect that anyone would be able to hear most of what she said.

Whatever the case, Kara had quickly grown accustomed to seeking out Cat’s voice with the same ease and frequency as she had always done with Alex’s. It was no surprise, then, that even when not expected at all, she would instantly hone in on its sound.

“I suppose that was an impressive arrival.” Kara’s head cocked at the tone of impeccably practiced indifference.

“Come on, Mom. You know she looks amazing!”

_Carter. Cat and Carter were in the audience._

Instantly, Kara’s gaze shifted, locked on the first row of the audience, and her smile brightened to impossible proportions. “Kara,” Alex queried instantly through the earpiece, “what the hell are you looking at? You just went mega-watt bright on the smile spectrum.”

“Cat.”

“Cat Grant? Cat’s there?” At the sight of Kara nodding on-screen, Alex laughed at her sister’s clear distraction. “Stop nodding, Supergirl. It looks a little weird.”

Kara barely heard her sister’s ragging. “She’s got Carter with her. They came to see the tree lighting.”

Alex smiled at Kara’s obliviousness. The DEO agent couldn’t imagine Cat Grant jetting across the country for a tree lighting ceremony. She could, however, imagine that the draw of _her_ superhero making her first national appearance would be too much for the media mogul to resist. “That’s great, Kara. But you need to focus on what you’re there for first, okay? Maybe try landing now before everyone in the audience gets whiplash from looking up at you.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Kara stuttered, descending gracefully right next to President Marsdin. She kept her gaze focused on the Grants the whole time she descended before finally touching down and shifting her full attention to the woman next to her. “Thank you for inviting me here tonight, Madam President.”

Marsdin stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Kara in a warm embrace. She was constantly surprised by the strength of the President’s hold—how solid and lithe the other woman’s arms felt around her. “Thank you, Supergirl. It means so much to me that you are here tonight.”

Kara fumbled for words, overwhelmed by how gracious and kind the President (the _President_ ) was being to her. “It’s an honor for me, ma’am.” She smiled shyly, the blush in her cheeks having nothing to do with the cold.

As the audience waited while President Marsdin greeted Supergirl, Cat rewound the past few moments in her mind. Supergirl had found them. True, she had wondered if the hero would notice them sitting there in the front row, but the speed with which she had singled them out made Cat instantly curious about how refined Kryptonian hearing actually was.

The President and Supergirl finished, but instead of Marsdin returning to the podium, the crowd murmured excitedly at the sight of the Girl of Steel stepping up to the microphone. Cat tilted her head to one side, her curiosity at what Supergirl was about to say leaving her nearly breathless with anticipation.

The hero adjusted the microphone and looked out into the audience. “Good evening,” she began, a brilliant smile parting her lips. “Thank you all so much for being here tonight. This is my first tree lighting, so I’m really excited to be here with you.” She paused to acknowledge the applause her comment earned. “Before that, though, I wanted to publicly thank President Marsdin, not only for her invitation to be here with you this evening, but also for the opportunity she has granted me to help support her recently enacted Alien Amnesty law. As some of you might know, I’m an alien.” She heard laughter filter through the crowd in response. “My time here on Earth has taught me many wondrous things, not only about this world but, more importantly, about its inhabitants—about all of you.”

She sobered slightly, taking a calming breath before continuing. “I had nothing when I arrived on Earth, a refugee from a now-extinct planet. My family, my friends, my home, my whole world—they were all gone. I was terrified and alone. But the family who adopted me here welcomed me into their home and their hearts with unreserved acceptance. Even when I couldn’t communicate with them yet in words all of my fear and sorrow, they already understood. They taught me not only all I needed to know to become a part of my new world, but also that, when love is real, it knows no boundaries—not of language or of birth or of worlds separated by galaxies.”

She swallowed, her eyes glistening. “I cherish my memories of my birth parents and of my home planet, but the love and support of my Earth family are what give me my strength and hope every day, and prove to me that there is no limit to humanity’s capacity for compassion and kindness. Thank you so much, Madam President, for wanting to help other aliens find that same hope. I am honored to represent your new law and to help others like me see the beauty of our new home and all who live here.”

Above the applause and cheers, Kara could hear the soft sniffling through her earpiece. “Kara.” Alex’s voice broke thickly before falling once more silent.

“I love you, Alex,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, Kara. And I am so, so proud of you.” No amount of applause could have made the smile on Kara’s face more brilliant or more beautiful than hearing her sister’s words.

A firm grip on her shoulder brought Kara back into the moment just in time to feel President Marsdin drawing her in for another warm embrace. “Thank you so much for sharing that with us,” she whispered, her hold once more belying the unexpected strength that Kara realized she relished at that moment. Releasing a nervous breath, the Girl of Steel hugged back with just a touch more strength than usual, somehow sensing that this would be all right.

When Marsdin finally released her, Kara couldn’t help but wonder at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she patted one of the hero’s biceps. “Guess we don’t need to worry about you being able to handle the next part of your task here this evening.” She winked lightheartedly before turning back toward the audience. Kara felt positive that everyone could see the blush she felt all the way up to her hairline, but she couldn’t help but laugh at the unexpected teasing.

President Marsdin accepted the microphone extended by one of her staff, her other hand reaching out to welcome the mother and daughter who were now making their way over to the front of the stage. She looked out over the audience and laughed, “I’m pretty sure that one of my greatest decisions as Commander in Chief has been appointing this brave young woman as my Ambassador of Alien Amnesty.”

More approving cheers and applause swept through the crowd. Supergirl held her head high, her eyes shimmering with emotion. In her ear, she heard similar cheers coming through the active line, her smile growing even more at the sound of Alex chiming in, “You’re damn right it was!”

“Now then,” continued the President, “it is my delight to introduce you all to Nikisa Winters and her mother Shanel. Nikisa wrote the winning essay for our question of why alien amnesty was so important to our country. Nikisa’s essay was selected out of more than 20,000 entries from across the country. It’s a beautiful tribute to her family’s journey to America and how she imagined it paralleled Supergirl’s journey. I invite you all to read the essay online and share it as many times as possible.”

As Supergirl clapped along with the audience, she glanced down at Nikisa. The young girl was watching the hero with wide eyes, completely oblivious to anything else. She held out her hand to the girl with a gentle smile, pleased when she immediately took it. The hero knelt down to be closer. “I really did like your essay, Nikisa. You told your family’s story so beautifully, and the things you wrote about me were incredibly kind.”

A shy smile shone brightly in the girl’s onyx eyes. “Thank you, Miss Ambassador Supergirl.”

The hero laughed. “Why don’t you just call me Supergirl, okay? That’s what my friends call me.”

The young girl’s smile amplified. “My friends call me Niki.”

“Okay, Niki. Are you ready for this?” She was delighted to see only the smallest of hesitation before Niki nodded her head. She saw one of the President’s staffers standing to the side, holding the star that she and Niki would be taking to the top of the tree. The hero gave Niki’s hand a gentle squeeze before she rose to full height and collected the ornament. “Think you can hold onto this on your own?”

The young girl accepted the star, hefting it a couple times in her hands to test its weight before nodding. “I think so. It’s not as heavy as I thought it would be!”

Marsdin smiled at the exchange between Niki and the hero before finishing. “As the winner of our essay contest, Nikisa will be helping Supergirl place the star at the top of the national tree, and her mother will help me light it all up.” She met gazes with the young girl. “Whenever you two are ready.”

Looking up into Supergirl’s eyes, Niki nodded quickly, her nerves showing but nowhere near as strongly as her excitement. The hero stepped closer and took hold of Niki’s waist with both hands. “It might be a little weird feeling when we take off, okay? But I’ve got you, Niki. I promise.” Another quick nod and Supergirl gently lifted off from the dais, her body’s biomatrix extending around the young girl to keep her steady. The two ascended smoothly, Supergirl bringing them slightly higher than needed, to give Niki a better view of their surroundings.

A gasp of surprise was all the nervousness Niki expressed before she settled into the ride with a delighted giggle. “This is amazing!”

Supergirl laughed at the young girl’s exuberance, watching her survey the crowds below before looking out over the city. “It is pretty awesome, isn’t it?”

“I’d never come down if I could fly.”

“Not even to eat? Or to see your family?”

She saw the concentration in Niki’s profile as she contemplated a response. “I’d take my mom with me, like you’re flying with me, and we could just fly through the drive-thru windows whenever we got hungry!”

“Okay, I so want a _fly_ -thru window now,” the hero teased, which earned another happy giggle from the girl. She descended enough to bring them next to the top of the tree. “Ready to hook up the star?”

Nodding, Niki reached out, planting the topper on the upmost branch and connecting the plug where Supergirl indicated. When they were finished, Supergirl gently drifted away from the tree and Niki waved her arm to signal that everything was ready. “Can we stay up here for the tree lighting?”

“Absolutely! I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

From high above the crowd, the hero and Niki watched as President Marsdin led Niki’s mother to the switch for the tree. Together, the two women flipped the switch, instantly activating the lights that twinkled and danced throughout the branches of the massive blue spruce beside them.

When the hero looked at the star topping the tree, she gasped in wonder. There, embedded in the star’s center, aglow in clear white light, was the crest of the House of El.

“It’s your S!”

Supergirl smiled at the young girl, the star’s light shimmering in her eyes. “That’s actually my family crest. In Kryptonese, it means _El Mayarah_ —stronger together.”

Niki softly repeated the Kryptonese words in a reverent whisper. “You make us all stronger, Supergirl. I’m glad you’re here for us.”

A swell of emotion rose within the hero, her eyes blurring briefly with tears. In some of her lowest moments, especially after her bout with red kryptonite, it was far too easy to give in to the doubts and fears that shadowed her every decision since she had come out as the Girl of Steel. Hearing undiluted praise from this young girl who looked at her with such awe and trust—it made her heart ache with joy.

“Thank you, Niki. I’m glad I’m here, too, especially getting to spend this time with you.” She glanced down, noting how Niki’s mother watched them with equal parts curiosity and worry. “What do you say we come in for a landing now?”

“Okay.” Supergirl noted the disappointment in the girl’s voice, which instantly disappeared with her next question. “Can we spin on the way down?”

Kara glanced once more at Niki’s mom, biting thoughtfully at her bottom lip. “You don’t think your mom would mind?”

Niki looked askance, a guilty smile appearing on her face. “Maybe a little,” she conceded. “But she knows I’m safe with you. Safer than anyone else on the whole planet!”

With a hearty laugh, Supergirl decided to take the girl up on her request. As they descended together in a lazy spiral, Niki giggled the whole way. “So cool!”

Red leather boots touched down soundlessly on the dais and Kara set Niki down in front of her. Before Kara could even stand back up to full height, the young girl wheeled on the hero, latching her arms tightly around her waist. “Thank you for protecting us, Supergirl.”

Breath hitching with emotion, Kara simply returned Niki’s hug, unable to find words worthy enough of her gratitude. Shanel moved a step forward, placing one hand on her daughter’s back, the other on one of Supergirl’s biceps. The glow of holiday lights danced in her gaze as she smiled gratefully at the hero. “Thank you, Supergirl. You’ve made my daughter happier tonight than I think I’ve ever seen her.” She squeezed the hero’s arm affectionately before patting her daughter’s back. “Time to let Supergirl go, sweetie. We’ll see her again inside.”

Niki reluctantly released her hold on the hero. Kara’s gaze softened as she smiled at the young girl. “Thank you so much for your help tonight, Niki. I think we made a great team up there.”

Niki’s joyful laugh was all the Girl of Steel needed in response. Mother and daughter then fell into step beside one of Marsdin’s staffers, leaving Supergirl alone once more with the President. “You did a fantastic job tonight—although I thought for a moment Ms. Winters was going to ask us to set up a net under you both.” She laughed at how Kara dipped her head shyly and placed a hand on her forearm. “I never had any doubt though.”

“Thank you, Madam President.” As she turned to face Marsdin, her gaze briefly drifted toward the first row of the audience. Disappointment flickered across her expression when she saw that neither Cat nor Carter was still there.

“I asked that my Chief of Staff have Cat and Carter Grant escorted to the reception we’ve prepared for you tonight.” Marsdin arched an eyebrow at the surprise on Supergirl’s face. “National City’s two most formidable residents are my guests this evening. The press corps would never forgive me if I denied them _that_ photo opp.” She winked at the hero’s chuckle. “Besides, since Cat is spending so much time here in town at my behest, I take it as my responsibility to make certain to accommodate her when she makes requests—such as seeing you this evening.”

The hero moved her jaw several times while trying to form a response to the last bit of the President’s explanation. However, her struggle to make sense of any of it left her speechless. Cat was in D.C. working with President Marsdin? And she’d asked for an invitation to see Supergirl this evening?

A soft whisper from Alex through the still-open line to her earpiece dragged her instantly out of her thoughts. “Kara, you should probably say something to the President now.”

“Right.” The hero blushed at her unchecked reply to her sister, whom she could hear snicker softly. Kara focused on the President and nodded once. “Um, I, uh, didn’t realize that Ms. Grant was spending so much time here.” Her tone softened. “Thank you for arranging for us to reconnect this evening.”

“Of course. Cat is just as pleased by the thought of seeing you this evening as well.”

“Sh-she is?”

Marsdin placed a hand between Kara’s shoulders and began guiding the hero off the dais, Secret Service flanking them on all sides. “You shouldn’t sound so surprised, Supergirl. I’ve known Cat Grant for more years than she would ever want me to mention, and I can assure you: Her loyalty is a hard-won prize, but once you have it, it is also stronger than I suspect even you could break.”

A provocative warmth stirred within Kara’s chest and she was absolutely certain she sported the goofiest of grins at the moment—but she couldn’t bring herself to hide it. Cat wanted to see her. She was so lost in this thought that she almost missed Alex’s soft laugh. “And you thought she was there for the tree lighting.” The agent smiled at the amused huff she caught through the connection. “I’m going to sign off now, Supergirl. I think you’re good to fly solo. Call me when you’re leaving. Love you, sis.”

As she closed the line with Kara, Alex settled back into her chair, eyes squinted in thought. “Everything okay, Alex?”

Refocusing on J’onn, she offered him an enigmatic grin. “More than okay, sir.” She spun around in her chair, grin growing more mischievous by the second. “Just _really_ looking forward to hearing all about Kara’s evening.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ambassador's presidential duties continue, but reunion is finally within sight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for the comments! It makes me incredibly happy that you all are enjoying this story as much as you are. I have missed Cat more than I thought possible, but I also miss the strong voice that the writers had developed for Kara in the first season--a voice that now seems drown out by so much disappointment in this season. 
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer than I anticipated. Sometimes I fall so deeply into the cadence of the characters that it takes me a while to resurface. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and the puppy scene? Pure indulgence there. This is one of my favorite Melissa Benoist clips, and I simply couldn't resist the temptation to somehow add it into this story: <https://youtu.be/iDjS-FeY6wc>

Swirling the wine in her glass with a quick flick of her wrist, Cat scanned the crowd that had gathered within the White House’s East Room in anticipation of Supergirl’s arrival. A pleased gleam lit her eyes. Olivia had deferred to her advice once more, arranging for an audience far worthier of the Girl of Steel than stuffy politicos and hob-knobbing elites.

Instead, the room was filled with a mix of people who, just like Supergirl, focused on protecting and strengthening their communities—first-responders, teachers, community volunteers, and organizations dedicated to providing aid to those most in need. And children. Lots of children full of giggling, frenetic energy as they waited to meet their hero.

Next to her, Carter scanned the crowd as well. “She’s going to love this,” he beamed, his thinking clearly in sync with his mother’s. “She looked so cool up there tonight, didn’t she?” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “I bet she’ll be on the cover of the next issue of _CatCo_ magazine.”

“Complete with holiday pullout poster, I’m sure,” Cat surmised, knowing that she could make it happen with one call if she so wanted. However, she was more interested in seeing how her current acting CEO would rule on this particular decision.

She had noticed a distinct decline in coverage of the Girl of Steel within the past few months, replaced instead with questionably subjective pieces, written by James Olsen, on the latest vigilante to surface in National City. If it weren’t for Kara’s steady coverage of what Cat had come to think of as her newest reporter’s “alien beat,” which Cat noted often included intimately detailed first-person accounts and quotes from Supergirl, she would have thought the Guardian had taken over as the city’s sole protector. Perhaps it was time to reach out to Kara to find out more on this strange infatuation that James was developing before it caused a noticeable decline in sales.

Frowning at the flutter of guilt that formed in her chest at the thought of Kara, Cat quickly downed the rest of her wine, handing the empty glass to a passing waiter and accepting a fresh one in return. She knew how unfair her silence had been to Kara. Fairness however, was an indulgence that Cat could not allow to distract her—not even for Kara. Instead, she could only hope that, when it was time, Kara would grant her understanding and perhaps even forgiveness.

An excited buzz rippling through the crowd reeled the CEO out of her pensive fugue. She looked up in time to see President Marsdin and Supergirl enter the East Room, buoyed by the instant clatter of clapping hands and raucous cheers. The overwhelming attention seemed too much at first for the hero, who flushed in embarrassment and briefly wrung her hands in front of her in a manner that pained Cat with its familiarity. She swiftly caught herself, however, stilling her hands against her thighs, her face alight with shy delight at the crowd’s reception.

Struck suddenly by a bout of curiosity, Cat sighed, “Just how finely tuned _is_ that hearing of yours, Supergirl?”

She gasped at how the hero’s gaze honed in on her from across the room before she could even finish uttering her name. A slow, knowing smile parted her lips, bright white teeth gleaming in Cat’s direction. When she arched an eyebrow in response to Cat’s question, the smaller blonde tipped her wine glass toward the hero, unabashedly laughing at the other woman’s brass.

“That’s the second time she’s done that tonight,” Carter marveled. “What keeps making her find us?”

Remembering a comment she’d once made to Maxwell Lord and knowing that the hero would still be listening, Cat replied, “The girl knows power when she sees it.”

As she expected, Supergirl rolled her eyes and laughed in response before turning her attention back to President Marsdin and the people waiting to meet her. Cat watched a bit longer, a delicious lick of anticipation slipping down her spine. She was not a woman known for her patience, but in this instance, she was more than willing to bide her time.

President Marsdin held back slightly as Supergirl made her way farther into the crowd, the hero happily taking her time in meeting with every single person who approached her, whether for words of gratitude or photos or hugs, which the President noted seemed to please Supergirl most of all. Marsdin couldn’t help but smile at this woman who had the power to twist steel and crush mountains, yet delighted beyond compare in offering the gentlest of embraces to everyone who asked. And, of course, Marsdin noted, _everyone_ asked.

So it went as the Girl of Steel circled through the crowd, doing her best to give as much time and attention as she could to each person who approached her. It was admittedly strange to the hero, having so many people focused solely on wanting to interact with her in any way they could—but strange in a way that lessened the weight she hadn’t even realized had settled within her chest.

Just like seeing Cat this evening had done the same. So many things had changed in Kara’s life since the last time she had seen Cat—things that had left her feeling unmoored and searching for the ballast to anchor her before she lost herself completely to the shifting tides. She felt the corners of her lips twitch upward into a private smile at the thought that struck her: Cat Grant was that ballast.

She always knew that Cat held a particular power over her that very few others ever could or would. As her boss, Cat’s unyielding expectations for excellence inspired her to remain focused and always eager to accept however hard Cat pushed her. She realized early on that Cat only pushed the people in whom she had faith, and knowing that Cat counted her in this extremely exclusive club inspired her all the more. Cat pushed her much harder than almost anyone else at CatCo—almost as hard as she pushed herself. She saw potential in Kara, even before the girl had ever dreamed of being anything more than “normal.”

This truth had always been like the most precious gem to her: Cat believed in Kara Danvers. Most people overlooked that part of her, which had always been what Kara thought she wanted. She had always made it a point to be innocuous, unassuming. Jeremiah and Eliza had made sure she understood from her arrival the danger of scrutiny, and so she had done her best to be as ordinary as possible.

Working for Cat taught her how quickly her pretense of ordinary would fail under the danger and delight of the CEO’s scrutiny. Cat saw her in ways she never anticipated, understood her in ways that sometimes scared her, and believed in her in ways that not even she could believe in herself sometimes.

_“You are smart and talented and astonishing, and how many more times am I going to have to tell you this for you to accept who you are?”_

Kara held these words in her heart, had summoned the emotional memory of them more times than she would ever confess. Through all the low moments, which seemed far too abundant in her life lately, it was in Cat’s words that she always found comfort and strength.

Her gaze shifted, followed the sound of Cat and Carter, the weight lessening even more at the sight of them so nearby—waiting for her. Her smile grew, eyes momentarily glazing with emotion at the thought.

“Miss Supergirl?”

The hero turned at the gentle, nervous voice and looked down into the faces of several young children, each cradling a puppy in their arms. She smiled warmly and knelt down to be more on eye level with the girl in the front, who had called out to her. “Hi,” she greeted, reaching out to scratch between the puppy’s ears as she wiggled and squirmed within the girl’s arms. “She’s quite a handful there, isn’t she?”

The girl giggled shyly while watching Supergirl with unchecked wonder. After a moment of silence, a woman stepped closer, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Marielle, didn’t you want to ask Supergirl something?” The hero glanced up, meeting the caring gaze of who she surmised was the young girl’s mother.

“Yes, ma’am,” the girl replied, averting her eyes as she once again addressed the woman kneeling before her. “Our parents all work for the Humane Rescue Alliance.” She looked happily around at the other children standing with her. “We make a calendar every year to raise money for our shelters. Would you mind posing for next year’s calendar?” She gripped the shuffling puppy in her arms a little more tightly. “We thought you could hold some of the puppies we currently have for adoption, and we even made Mischief a special suit just for you.”

Supergirl’s brow crinkled at the little girl’s comment, which caused the hero to look once more at the puppy she was holding. At the realization that the puppy was wearing a shimmery approximation of her Super suit, complete with a cape that had twisted around by this point to look more like a bib, Supergirl’s entire face lit up and a full, melodious laugh burst from her mouth. “It’s a Supergirl puppy,” she exclaimed in between laughs, the young girl, her mother, and the other children—along with everyone within earshot—reacting with irrepressible joy at the sound of the hero’s delight.

From across the room, the hero’s laughter lanced through Cat with a sharpness the CEO hadn’t expected. She had missed that laugh and that sunny full smile that always crinkled the young woman’s nose and made her blue eyes sparkle brightly. Her eyelids slid shut as she listened, cherishing the purity of the sound, a smile gently tugging at her lips.

“Mom?” Cat’s eyes snapped open instantly at the sound of Carter’s voice, low and filled with unmistakable recognition. One glance confirmed her suspicions as she watched her son’s smile widen to achingly adorable proportions. That laugh was not only infectious but also clearly illuminating.

She pressed her mouth tightly shut, her lips drawing out into a thin line that curved slightly downward. She could not lie to him, but this also was not her secret to tell—not even yet a secret finally confirmed. And yet, as she watched his eyes grow brighter and his fair cheeks turn a sweet warm shade of red—that shade that forever betrayed whenever he was excited or nervous or feeling any particular emotion in his singularly perceptive way—she knew that denial was not an option. Instead, she shrugged one shoulder slightly, her mouth quirking into a lopsided smirk.

A series of yipping and giggling was enough to distract both Grants from their silent communications. Carter scurried closer to his mother’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist as they both turned to watch the latest commotion surrounding their Girl of Steel. The superhero was still kneeling on the ground before the children, still laughing in glee at the antics of the puppies before her. “Which one would you like to hold, Miss Supergirl?”

Kara glanced up at the girl’s mother, winking quickly before opening her arms and exclaiming, “I think I’ll hold all of them. Can you all help me with that?”

Without missing a beat, the children happily began holding out the puppies for Kara to collect in her arms—one, two, three, four, with the puppy in the matching uniform placed in the center as the fifth and final of the hero’s sudden pack. Even with five squirming, wiggling puppies in her hold, Kara was able to float herself up to hover just far enough off the ground that she could cross her legs and rest the puppies in her lap. She smiled at the matching looks of awe the children had while watching her floating. “Hey, could you all do me a favor and pose with me for our photo?” She looked at Marielle’s mother, who was already starting to focus her camera on the hero. “Would that be all right?”

“I think that would be great,” the woman nodded, her smile telegraphing how grateful she was to Supergirl for what she was doing. The children huddled around the levitating hero, who had somehow managed not only to wrangle all the puppies together but also to calm them. No prompting for smiles was necessary as Kara hovered easily, still laughing at the unexpected delight of puppies, while the children around her bombarded her with all the questions that only children could deem important enough to ask a superhero.

“Can you see in the dark?”

“Yep.”

“What’s your favorite kind of pizza?”

“All of them!”

“Did you have to do homework when you got to Earth?”

“Absolutely. I even kind of liked it.”

“What’s it like to fly?”

“It’s like being in the front seat of the best roller coaster ever!”

“Have you ever arm-wrestled Superman?”

“Nope. He’s too afraid I’ll beat him.”

“My dad says you’re hot. Does that mean you have a fever?”

The last question finally caught the attention of Marielle’s mother, who stopped snapping photos and looked apologetically at the hero. Kara snorted softly, her lips pressed together in a knowing grin. “No, it just means that my normal body temperature is higher than yours.” At least it wasn’t a lie.

“Okay, everyone,” Marielle’s mom let the camera around her neck dangle from its strap, waving for the children to join her. “Please collect the puppies from Supergirl so we can let her go.” At the chorus of disappointment, she chastised, “We’ve taken up enough of her time.” She turned her gaze to the hero. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“It was my pleasure,” Kara beamed. “I will _always_ have time to help puppies.”

Supergirl returned her furry charges and hugged each child, waving happily as they left. Floating herself gently to her feet and dusting off her uniform, she pivoted in a circle, scanning the room until finding the two people she wanted more than anything to finally greet. That full, open smile once again parted her lips and she instantly started toward them. She slowed slightly, however, taken aback by how Carter was watching her approach. The recognition in his eyes pinned her in place for the briefest of moments and Cat caught the apprehension that skimmed across her features. The CEO had expected that reaction, had already started to reach for Carter before the young man could do or say anything that might frighten the hero away.

Instead, she watched as the concern dissipated from Supergirl’s expression almost faster than it had arrived, replaced by a mix of tenderness and, to her surprise, relief. The hero drew close enough to lower her voice so that only the Grants could hear her. She smiled down at Carter that shy, nervous smile that Cat had committed to her memory the first time she saw it, and softly said, “Hey, buddy.”

The excitement that had coiled within him released instantly and Carter shot forward into Kara’s arms for a crushing hug by human standards. She gripped him just tightly enough to keep him close and allowed herself to float up off the ground, spinning them around as she returned his hug. Cat inhaled sharply at the sight of Kara spinning her son in mid-air, much to the surprised delight of guests standing nearby.

At the sound of shocked laughter and clapping, Carter looked around, his eyes widening at the realization that he was no longer on solid ground. “Woah,” he sighed, causing Kara to laugh before settling once more down on both feet. He looked into her eyes, his gaze so full of joy and wonder that she found herself unable to dim her own thousand-watt grin in return.

Fighting down his nerves, he leaned forward so that he could whisper into the Kryptonian’s ear. Cat watched curiously as Kara’s eyes began to sparkle with tears and she swallowed thickly before kissing Carter on the forehead. The young man blushed furiously as he stepped out of her grasp, his smile never once diminishing.

The hero then turned toward Cat, her expression melting once more into relief, this time mixed with just the appropriate amount of contrition. Without any preamble, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the CEO, enveloping her completely in a hug that always felt impossibly gentle and yet so solid. Cat’s arms instinctively wrapped around Kara, her fingers tangling in the folds of Supergirl’s cape as she rested her cheek against her shoulder. She sighed at the familiarity of the woman in her arms, barely exhaling the words, “I’ve missed you.”

The slight hitch of breath that Cat felt shudder through her former assistant let her know once more that Kryptonian hearing was just as impressive as everything else about this superlative girl. The hero turned her head, mouth so close to Cat’s ear that the CEO’s blonde curls brushed slightly against her lips. “I’ve missed you, too, Cat.” She released her hug slowly, fingers searing a path of warmth along Cat’s waist just as they had the night of their flight, before she let her hands drop to her sides. “I can’t believe you and Carter are here!” She flicked her gaze back and forth between the two Grants, unable to tamp down the overwhelming joy she felt at their presence.

It was almost incomprehensibly surreal to Cat how this moment was finally playing out. So many times before, she had wondered at how it would finally happen. She knew she had damaged the other woman’s trust in her once before. Her threat of terminating Kara Danvers as her assistant had been her misguided attempt at freeing them both: Kara of any misplaced loyalty she felt toward a job pointless in comparison with who she was becoming; and Cat of the guilt not only of knowing that Kara’s loyalty to her denied people in need of Supergirl’s attention, but also of knowing to her core that she would rather cling fiercely and selfishly to that loyalty than ever let go. Supergirl was fast becoming the Hero of National City, which Cat knew meant it was no longer fair of her to clutch so possessively at Kara Danvers.

What she hadn’t anticipated was how equally fiercely Kara would want to cling to her job—or to her.

_“The truth is, I need you now more than I ever have.”_

Cat knew her response to Kara’s admission had been hurtful. The reporter within her was so used to calling bluffs and showing no mercy in pursuing truth that she didn’t— _couldn’t_ —allow herself to be distracted by the girl’s soulful confession about Cat’s importance in her rapidly changing life. Secretly, however, she hadn’t stopped replaying those words in her mind since. She had even convinced herself that it was only to keep her focus whenever the time was right for Kara to finally take her willingly into her confidence.

And now the moment had arrived, quiet and true, and Cat found herself almost overwhelmed by how _good_ it felt.

“Mom set up everything for us to be here.” Carter smiled so brightly Kara was certain his cheeks had to ache.

Turning her attention once more toward the lissome blonde, Kara quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Cat responded with a nonchalant shrug. “Carter’s holiday break happened to start while I was scheduled to be here in D.C.”

“So this is where you’ve been hiding?” She opted not to acknowledge what President Marsdin had already told her; this was something she wanted to hear directly from the source.

Cat caught the undertone of hurt in the hero’s question. “Some of the time,” she conceded. “I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you since I left CatCo.”

When no excuse followed the CEO’s statement, Kara nodded once. “It’s okay.” The undertone remained, however, letting Cat know it was anything but fine. Still, she found herself the recipient of another one of the hero’s brilliant smiles. “You’re here now, and that was more than I was ever expecting.”

To diffuse some of the guilt she felt at Kara’s underlying hurt, Cat gestured airily and replied, “Well, you are intrinsically linked to CatCo. I needed to be sure to remind Olivia of this. She can borrow you for her goodwill efforts, but you belong to National City.”

“That trademark on me is still pending, right?”

“All in due time, Supergirl. I always claim what I name.” Something shifted slightly in Kara’s expression, but before Cat could consider it, she was interrupted by the sound of Kara’s stomach demanding attention. Biting her lip to keep from laughing at the clearly chagrined superhero, she teased, “Well, that was a conversation stopper.”

A blush comparable to the red in her suit darkened Kara’s cheeks. “Yeah, I haven’t eaten in a while.”

The smaller blonde smirked in amusement, remembering the insatiable appetite she’d witnessed on more than one occasion from her former assistant. “A whole hour then?”

Ducking her head slightly, Kara chuckled. “Well, I did have to hit Mach 2 around Kansas to make it here in time. That burns a lot of fuel.”

“Y-you can hit Mach 2?” Carter’s eyes glowed with wonder.

“Yep.” She winked and leaned closer to whisper, “But only when I’m not in too much of a hurry.”

Now practically vibrating with excitement, Carter took a breath, preparing to launch into what Cat knew would be an unending litany of questions. The Kryptonian’s insatiability for food was _almost_ dwarfed by her son’s insatiability for details. Gently gripping his shoulder to draw his attention, she teased, “Carter, keeping a hungry Kryptonian waiting for food might be construed as a declaration of war.”

“Oh. Right!” Bouncing on the tips of his toes, Carter continued, “I’ll go get you something to eat!” Before either blonde could respond, he’d already turned and scurried off toward one of the buffet lines.

“I think he just moved faster than I do most of the time.”

With one more glance at her son, Cat slowly turned back to face the hero. She felt a compression of delight leaving her breathless as she studied the gentle smile and bright blue eyes watching her. How often had Cat taken for granted the joy and kindness that suffused every cell of Kara Danvers? Only when she no longer found herself the focus of such light did she realize how dull her life had been before her “not special” 10:15 had changed...everything.

“What?”

At the sound of Kara’s question, Cat shook her head and forced her brain to refocus. “Nothing. It just—it really is great to see you.” Ignoring the spark within her at this admission, she queried, “Were you planning on staying the night in town?”

A blonde curl slipped down in front of her face as Kara shook her head. “I need to get back to National City tonight.” She chewed her bottom lip in thought. “Are you and Carter in a hurry to leave here?”

Cat arched an inquisitive eyebrow, reveling in how it could still fluster the woman before her. “I suppose we could stay until you’ve finished glad-handing the crowd. But then what?” She raked her gaze appraisingly along the length of Kara’s form, from soft leather boots to wind-curled blonde hair, noting the soft pink tint that rose in the Kryptonian’s cheeks as she did. “I mean, as striking as you are in this,” and Cat reached out and smoothed her fingers along Kara’s caped shoulder, “I suspect we wouldn’t get much privacy from your fans if we were to try and take you anywhere.”

Kara looked down as if realizing for the first time how conspicuous she looked in her uniform. Disappointment clouded her eyes when she finally met Cat’s gaze again. “No, I guess not.”

“What size are you?”

Kara’s head twitched up, confusion branding her features. “I-uh. Ah, why-what do you—”

In signature Cat Grant style, the CEO pressed one perfectly manicured finger against the hero’s lips, signaling an end to Kara’s stuttering. “I always wanted to do that,” she sighed, snickering at the look of complete surprise on Kara’s face. “My coterie of personal shoppers at my constant disposal is not limited to National City. This is not a problem—so long as you can find your words long enough to tell me your clothing sizes. Or is that a matter of government secrecy?”

“No, of course not.” She pressed her lips together, a frown line marking her forehead. “At least I don’t think so. But you don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t have to, _Ambassador_.” She internally congratulated herself for yet again flustering the hero, who rolled her eyes but grinned shyly at Cat’s use of her title. “I would like to, however. Think of it as my early holiday present to you. Plus,” she finished, a mischievous glint in her jade eyes, “I’ll finally get to see what you look like in something other than either a cape or a cardigan.”

Supergirl couldn’t stop the laugh that Cat’s teasing inspired. “You’re nothing if not consistent,” she acquiesced, giving Cat all the measurements she would need.

The CEO wasted no time in pulling up information on her phone. However, she paused, her finger poised over her keyboard. Kara squinted at the shift in the other woman’s expression before jumping in surprise at the feel of Cat’s hand slipping quickly beneath her cape and along the small of her back. “Knew it,” Cat sighed victoriously, pulling a mobile phone from a pocket sewn into the back of the superhero’s uniform. “How on Earth doesn’t this get smashed all the time back there?”

Kara shrugged, hoping that the blush she felt burning her cheeks at the lingering feel of Cat’s fingers along her back wasn’t too obvious. “I have a holster in my boot as well—not that that makes much of a difference when I’m crashing through a wall. You should actually invest in Android. I can go through a phone a week—sometimes more.”

Cat hummed in response, clearly preoccupied with what she was typing on the hero’s phone. “I think Carter and I are going to head out now, to take care of this pressing fashion emergency you’ve left me to handle.” The playful smile that curved Cat’s lips was intoxicating. “When you’re finished here, this is where we’re staying. There’s no balcony, but we do have a lovely patio on the south side. I’ll leave the doors unlocked.”

Before Kara could respond, both women looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. President Marsdin smiled warmly at the startled look on the hero’s face. To her right, Kara recognized Marsdin’s Secretary of Education. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Supergirl, but Secretary Sommers was hoping to speak with you briefly before you left. She has some ideas for how you might help with some new education campaigns her staff has been working on.”

“Of course, Madam President! I’d love to help.” She turned her full attention to the woman standing beside Marsdin. The Secretary studied Kara with an affable grin while pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her right ear. Kara quickly extended a hand, which Sommers gripped in a warm handshake. Kara wondered at the grip, which always seemed surprisingly steady in its strength—the same firmness of pressure applied every time. “It’s great to see you again, Secretary.”

“You as well, Ambassador,” she laughed. “And now that we have titles out of the way, Supergirl, I believe I said you could call me by my first name the last time we met—no reciprocation necessary.”

“Yes, you did, Jaime.” There was something so casual and comforting about Jaime Sommers—some inborn California vibe that Kara recognized in the Ojai native that always set her so at ease. Of all the Cabinet members Kara had met so far, Secretary Sommers was definitely her favorite. “Now, please, tell me how I can help you.”

As the two blondes walked away, heads turned toward each other with easy grins and animated conversation flowing between them, the President turned her attention toward Cat. The smaller blonde had yet to stop watching Supergirl’s departure, but the pensive smirk that tugged at her lips let Marsdin know she was aware she, too, was being watched.

Finally making eye contact with Marsdin, the blonde slipped slightly into the persona she had worn like a well-tailored suit for more years than she cared to consider. “You really should rethink heels, Olivia. They make you look positively Amazonian.”

An enigmatic smile graced the President’s lips. “It all depends on who I’m standing next to, I suppose.” She smiled at the eye roll but measured smile she received in response. “Will you be speaking with Supergirl this evening about what you’ve been up to since taking your sabbatical?”

The blonde briefly bit her bottom lip in a rare show of uncertainty. “I know I need to—”

“But it’s not exactly a light conversation.” Cat would have found this level of perceptive ease annoying from almost anyone else. Recalling what Supergirl had said to her earlier, Marsdin continued, “This evening should be about reconnecting.” She placed a strong hand on Cat’s shoulder. “Our debriefing with the DEO is in five days, though. How will she react if she sees you there without any warning?”

“She’s going to be upset with me regardless of when she finds out. She won’t understand.”

“You will help her understand.” Marsdin’s features softened, her gaze conveying volumes of unspoken truth. “What you are helping us uncover will ultimately be more important to alien welfare than my amnesty law ever will be. You’re helping to protect her, Cat. She will understand.”

Not trusting her voice at that moment, Cat merely nodded while once more seeking out the hero’s form. Kara stood, arms akimbo, laughing at something Secretary Sommers was telling her. Everything about her was life and light and warmth and shine and almost enough to crack the cold that had settled in Cat’s chest the moment CADMUS had made itself known to National City. It was a cold that had only grown stronger with every secret she’d uncovered, every briefing she’d attended, every report she’d read—a cold that had threatened to consume her whole when she’d learned of Supergirl’s abduction by CADMUS.

Seeing Kara tonight wasn’t merely for Carter. It was so that Cat could reclaim some of the warmth and joy of her perpetually sunny assistant and some of the strength and hope that her super counterpoint exuded with every breath. She needed relief from the cold, needed to see and hear and feel all that she had grown to cherish in the woman she watched now.

Marsdin squeezed Cat’s shoulder reassuringly. “I believe you just told Supergirl that you were leaving to take care of something for her? Whatever it is, go. I will make sure that Jaime doesn’t hold her up too long.”

“Thank you, Olivia.” She glanced past the President to see her son approaching, a plate stacked with as much food as was structurally possible. Swiping as surreptitiously at her eyes as she could, she gave Carter an amused smile. “Did you leave anything at the buffet for the other guests?”

Carter blushed at his mother’s teasing. “You heard the way her stomach growled!” He glanced up nervously at the President. “This isn’t for me, ma’am. It’s for Supergirl.”

Marsdin relieved some of the young man’s nerves with an understanding smile. She waved one of her staffers close and indicated toward the plate. “I’m sure she will appreciate the snack greatly, Carter.” She noted the way his eyes widened at how she knew his name. “Is it all right if Gregory takes this to Supergirl? I believe that your mother needs to leave now.”

“S-sure, of course,” he stuttered while handing over the plate. Confusion and disappointment surfaced across his face as the staffer took the plate and headed off.

As soon as Carter’s hands were free, President Marsdin took one in both her hands. “Thank you for helping to take care of my newest Ambassador, Carter. From the way she greeted you earlier, you clearly are a very special young man to her. So I’m going to make certain that we don’t keep her here much longer, to give her a chance to spend some time with you and your mom this evening.”

“Really?” He looked from the President to his mom, his eyes conveying a joy that Cat thought might consume him right there.

“Really,” Cat confirmed. “But we need to leave now. I need to track down something more suitable for her to wear if we’re going to try to sneak her around the city inconspicuously.” She held out her arm toward him, draping it across his shoulders when he stepped closer. “Thank you for everything this evening, Olivia. It was a wonderful event, and a perfect way to introduce Supergirl in her new role for your administration.”

“I owe it all to the person who inspired me to name her Ambassador in the first place,” the President rejoined, giving Cat a knowing smile. She shifted her attention once more to Cat’s son. “It was lovely finally getting to meet you, Carter. Anyone who is special to both Cat Grant and Supergirl is special to me as well. I hope you have a wonderful time this evening,” and with a final smile for the young man, President Marsdin turned smoothly and began moving through the crowd once more.

With her arm still wrapped around Carter’s shoulders, Cat began leading them toward the East Room’s exit. She paused long enough to acknowledge with a nod the way Kara was watching them leave while still conversing with Secretary Sommers. The ghost of a smile flittered across the hero’s lips at the sight of Carter waving before she once more shifted her full attention back to the Secretary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter Grant knows his mother better than she might know herself sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments keep filling me with so much delight. A million times, thank you. 
> 
> I'm polishing up a couple spots in the next chapter, which I hope to have ready for posting later today, but wanted this in the interim. It's short, but I felt it was important to address a couple of things between Carter and Cat before moving ahead into deeper dynamics. Plus, I enjoy exploring the relationship between mother and son. I hope you enjoy it as well.

Once the Grants had collected their coats and found themselves again in their town car, Cat checked the status of her request with her shopper and relayed the appropriate address to her driver when she received it. She then proceeded to place a carryout order with the Thai restaurant that she frequented most often whenever she was in town.

Across from her, Carter’s eyes grew wider with every dish Cat added to the order. When she finally ended the call, he hesitantly asked, “Are we—is someone else coming over tonight? I mean, besides—besides—”

When he didn’t finish his question, Cat followed his suddenly nervous gaze to the partition between them and the driver. Even though Cat had closed the window after giving Terrence his first set of directions, she understood her son’s hesitation. “I learned a long time ago to always verify the privacy of my cars and the discretion of my drivers.”

She gave him a pointed look, pleased when she saw him relax slightly. “And, no, we’re not having any other guests this evening. However, the guest we _are_ having is the walking personification of the term ‘healthy appetite.’” Carter had clearly not spent the past two years watching Kara tear through multiple lunches and more snacks than a theater full of moviegoers in the span of a workday. “Trust me when I say this will be just the right amount of food.”

Her son fell silent once more, his expression furrowed in the way that she knew signaled he was formulating one of his more perceptive analyses. She loved the complexity of his thoughts and the distinct way he processed the world around him. She mused again at what an exceptional investigative journalist he would make. “What you’re doing now—it’s because Kara is Supergirl, isn’t it?”

Training her expression to remain as neutral as possible, she queried, “Why do you think that?”

He shrugged noncommittally, but Cat knew far better. Her son was far too introspective to ever initiate a conversation without having first formulated a plan of approach. “Because you’re working on something that has to do with CADMUS.”

Only he would have caught the barely perceptible way his mother’s breath shifted. It was all the confirmation he needed to continue. “Something's been changing in you for a while. You’ve been so—restless. But then, the night that CADMUS released their first video, I heard you in your office at home, replaying it over and over. The next morning, it was like whatever had been distracting you was forgotten. You were completely focused.” Cat could tell that he wanted to look away, but was forcing himself to keep eye contact. “And then you left everything behind to take on whatever this new assignment is.”

A muscle in Cat’s neck tightened at the unspoken implication: everything _and everyone._

She held out a hand to Carter, which she noted with mild annoyance shook just enough to be noticeable. Still, her son immediately took hold, allowing his mother to pull him to her side of the car. She wrapped an arm around him, holding him close and breathing a sigh of relief that he made no attempt to move away. “Carter, do you feel that way? That I left you behind?”

His shoulders jumped once against her hold. “I did initially, but it was just because—well, I’m 13. I’m supposed to think about myself first.” He smiled at the soft huff his comment earned from his mother. “But I know that you love me and if I hadn’t wanted to try this new school or for you to leave, you would have stayed with me in National City and kept pretending that everything was fine.

"I also knew that if what you were going to do had something to do with stopping CADMUS, then it was something more important than me being afraid of going off to a new school. At first, I thought that it was important just for Supergirl—that you wanted to help protect her the way she protects us all the time. Now that I know it’s for Kara, I understand even better why this is something you need to do.”

“Why do you think this is something I _need_ to do because it’s Kara?”

“Because you promoted Kara.” He took the time to savor the confusion on his mother’s face at what was clearly not the response she anticipated.

“She was exceptional at her job as my assistant. She deserved the chance to grow and prove she could be exceptional at other things.”

“And that means that you put her ahead of your own needs, which you only do when you really care about someone. If you didn’t care about Kara, you would have just kept her as your assistant and saved yourself the trouble of trying to find someone who could last even a fraction as long as she did. I mean, we both know that Kara lasting two years as your assistant was, like, Guinness record material.”

He laughed at the playful jab his mother shot into his ribs. “You know it’s true,” he countered. “You’ve gone through more assistants, just since I started school, than I’ve had teachers. But Kara was different. She’s always been special, even before she became _special_.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Cat stared out the window while trying to collect her thoughts. Carter’s insight was unnervingly accurate. The restlessness that had grown within her enough that Carter had finally noticed it had actually started many months prior—started with blurry images of an unknown woman standing on the wing of a plane she had just caught from the sky. And the restlessness grew with every new appearance, every save, every stumble of this burgeoning hero—each moment somehow correcting the course of Cat’s own trajectory in irreversible ways. With every selfless act of this remarkable woman, Cat questioned ever more the very nature of what _her_ work had become.

Cat Grant’s career as an investigative journalist was littered with awards and accolades, almost all of which she displayed within her CatCo office. The reason was less out of ego and more as a reminder to herself of who she had once been. She had made a difference with her work—uncovered truth, exposed corruption, given voice to the unjustly silenced. She had dived into the darkest tides of humanity—war, murder, depravity, violence—each time taking in a small sliver of that darkness whenever she resurfaced, until the slivers steadily compounded and threatened to consume her.

That was when she decided she had to morph once more, just as she had throughout the extent of her transformative career. She would always keep her investigative ties strong, of course. Her first acquisition, of the _National City Tribune,_ ensured that CatCo would allow her to continue to offer information of the purest journalistic intent, even if she were no longer personally involved in its gathering.

However, she would forge ahead, the public face of a rapidly expanding multimedia empire. She would try to leave behind the darkness for fashion and fitness tips and celebrity photo shoots. She would let the masses crown her, praise her, revile her. She would cloak herself in an armor of disinterest and disdain, and she would challenge anyone who dared try to see into a damaged heart she now guarded with barbed words and practiced indifference.

Yet someone did see beyond, sneaking through the defenses that Cat had thought through years of use had become impenetrable. This girl with soft gazes and sunny smiles and the power to bend even the unyielding resolve of Cat Grant had gotten through, gotten in.

This girl whose effusive light was so extraordinary that Cat would do whatever it took to ensure that no one ever would succeed in dimming it—even if it meant diving into the darkness once more.

“Are you going to tell her what you’re doing for her?”

“Soon,” Cat confirmed. “Though not tonight.”

He nodded slightly before settling back into his mom’s embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. “Then you should at least tell her how you feel about her. She deserves that truth. So do you.”

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Cat reached up to run her hand through Carter’s soft curls. A thousand plausible dismissals to the insinuation behind his statement sprang to mind, each one held at bay by the memory of Kara’s brilliant smile and strong embrace. She leaned back into her seat with a resigned sigh. “We’ll see,” she conceded, knowing even without looking the joy written across her son’s face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Danvers sister bonding before dinner with the Grants and a side of Kryptonian Q&A.

True to her word, President Marsdin made certain that Supergirl understood soon after Cat’s departure that she had more than fulfilled her obligations for the evening. Escorting the hero out to the Entrance Hall, she gave her one final hug, smiling as she backed away. “You helped make this one of the most memorable tree lightings yet, Ambassador. Thank you.”

She laughed at the shy grin the hero offered in reply. “It was my honor, Madam President. I look forward to whatever way I can serve next as your Ambassador.” With one final nod and a wave, Supergirl stepped out to the North Portico, lifting herself effortlessly into the night sky.

When she was once more in flight, Kara activated her earpiece and dialed Alex. She smiled at her sister’s prompt response. No matter what she was doing, Alex always made Kara her priority whenever her younger sister was out on her own. “Hey, you all finished yet, Ambassador?”

“Not yet. I thought I would stick around a couple more hours, see some of the sights and stuff.”

The DEO agent bit her lip to stifle her laugh. “Stuff, huh?”

Kara stuttered slightly at Alex’s question. “Y-yeah, I’ve never been here before, you know? And-and it’s such a beautiful city with all these great monuments that I think I should try to see before I leave.”

“Is that why you’re flying away from them all right now?” She chuckled at the noises of disbelief she heard through Kara’s connection.

“How—who said I was—how do you know where I’m flying?”

“Kara, President Marsdin wasn’t kidding about relaxing those no-fly rules for you. There are literally five different agencies tracking and reporting on your movement right now, including us.”

The hero frowned disconsolately. “I’m not causing any trouble by still being here, am I?”

Hearing the distress in her sister’s voice, Alex switched from teasing to comforting. “No, Kara, you’re fine. President Marsdin actually just issued a statement informing those tracking your movement that you would be in the city a little longer.”

“Really? But how—” Kara stopped herself, remembering the image of Cat and President Marsdin standing together as she left with Secretary Sommers.

Alex hummed knowingly. “Maybe while you’re seeing ‘stuff’ with her and Carter, you can ask Cat if there is anyone she _doesn’t_ have sway with.”

Smiling at her sister’s teasing as well as her uncanny prescience, Kara did a few barrel rolls to relieve some of the pent-up nerves she’d been carrying all evening. “I’m pretty sure her answer to that would be no.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re right. Clearly, she’s got some major sway with the Girl of Steel.” When Kara’s silence extended too long, Alex prompted, “You okay, Kara?”

With a calming breath, Kara pushed forward. “Cat knows. Actually, both Cat and Carter know. About me. Wh-who I really am.”

The silence that filtered through the comm line filled Kara with dread. She feared what would finally break that silence would be anger from Alex. Slowing to a stop, she hovered in place, for the first time since her arrival to D.C. not really seeing the cityscape beneath her. All she could focus on was the hope that her sister wouldn’t be mad.

Finally, Alex replied, “To be honest, I don’t think she ever _didn’t_ know, Kara. She’s Cat Grant.” At the sound of Kara’s shaky sigh of relief, she continued, “It’s okay. I know Cat is very important to you and how much it’s hurt you not to tell her.” She considered her next words carefully. “I think—I think this is a good thing.”

Had this been a few months ago, Alex suspected she would have had a completely different response to this moment. However, the sound of Kara’s broken sobs the night Cat had left her position as CEO was still a painfully fresh memory in her mind. She hadn’t seen her sister so devastated since those early months right after her arrival on Earth.

Alex needed no explanation for why Cat’s departure had hurt her sister so deeply. Kara was a constant struggle of contradiction: the orphan whose fear of abandonment and burning need for connection and comfort placed her constantly at odds with the alien part of her that demanded secrecy and detachment—requisites that Alex knew Kara struggled to uphold, if only for her and Eliza. She hadn’t even realized the true toll that keeping Cat at a distance was having on her sister until that night, feeling the anguish of Cat’s departure shuddering through Kara with every cry. It was her sister's deepest fear coming to pass yet again: Someone she cherished was once more leaving her and she was powerless to stop it. 

“Thank you, Alex.” She took a deep breath. “What about J’onn. Is he going to be upset?”

“Between you and me? I think he’s intimidated enough by Cat that he wouldn’t dare be upset.” She flashed to the look on J’onn’s face when questioned about why Cat had dismissed him early during his last attempt at covering for Kara Danvers. Alex was certain that he had looked less frightened by the Black Mercy than Cat Grant. “Don’t worry about J’onn, okay? I’ll talk with him. Just—enjoy your time with Cat and Carter and let me take care of things here.”

“You’re the best sister in the galaxy, you know that, right?” She started flying once more as Alex’s laughter filtered through the comm link. “Would I be pressing my luck to ask for something else?”

“Depends on what you’re asking for, I guess.”

Alex heard her sister take a slow, steadying breath. “I-I’d like to see if Cat and Carter would like to join us for Christmas. B-but I wanted to check with you and Eliza first—especially you because I know this is your first Christmas with Maggie and-and I don’t know if you were thinking about asking her to join us—which I think would be great!—and I want you to feel comfortable doing that—not that Cat or Carter wouldn’t be accepting, but I just—”

“Stand down, Supergirl!” The sound of Alex’s staccato interruption closed down Kara’s rambling instantly. She heard Alex clear her throat nervously. “I was considering asking Maggie if she wanted to come to Mom’s for Christmas.”

“That would be so great, Alex!” For Kara, the thought of getting to know Maggie better was only outmatched by the thought of seeing her together with Alex. After their rocky first steps, the detective and Alex were clearly on stronger footing and only growing stronger each day. Kara wanted so badly to know more about the woman who was making her sister so happy and to get to witness that happiness first-hand. “You’ve _got_ to ask her!”

“Are you sure?”

“More sure than anything. Alex Danvers, if you don’t ask her, then I will!”

“Okay, okay,” she laughed, more thrilled than she would ever admit that her little sister was so on board for this idea. “Tell you what: I will call Mom and make sure it’s okay if both of us bring guests home this Christmas, and then I’ll text you when she says yes—because you _know_ she’s going to say yes.”

“Just like Maggie is going to say yes,” Kara rejoined, the smile in her voice so obvious that Alex could picture it clearly in her mind.

“Yeah, yeah.” The brunette bit back any teasing she might have wanted to return regarding how there was no way that Cat wouldn’t say yes to Kara’s invitation as well. She simply filed this away with her long list of suspicions concerning her sister and Cat Grant. One thing she knew for certain though: This Christmas was definitely going to be interesting, if nothing else.

At the sound of the GPS pinging her final destination, Kara slowed and began her descent, being sure to keep as close to the shadows as possible. “Okay, I’m here.” She frowned at the tremor in her voice, which Alex immediately caught as well.

“Relax, Kara. Enjoy your time with Cat and Carter. See some sights and stuff,” she teased, smiling at the giggle she drew from her sister. “You can tell me all about it later, okay? Love you.”

“Love you, too, Alex.”

Closing her connection with her sister, Kara refrained for a moment longer from descending from where she hovered. She stayed slightly in the shadows outside the townhome, looking in through the windows. There in the kitchen, she could see Cat and Carter preparing for dinner. She smiled at the three place settings Carter was laying out around the kitchen island while Cat unpacked containers of some kind of carryout. She knew she should go inside, but she loved this rare glimpse she was getting of her former boss.

Cat had changed by this point, wearing jeans and a knit sweater the same color green as her eyes. She still looked impeccable, still moved with her same commanding purpose and provocative sway, but Kara could see the softness of spirit that Cat guarded so ferociously from others. It was there in every glance she saved for Carter and every smile he inspired by whatever story he was telling her. She suspected that this was a version of Cat Grant that only a select group would ever see; even seeing it surreptitiously warmed the hero in indescribable ways.

With a soft sigh, Kara landed and moved into the light shining out onto the patio. Remembering Cat’s promise that the doors would be unlocked, Kara let herself in, instantly making her presence known to the two occupants inside.

“Kara!” Carter spun on socked feet, running full-steam into the hero’s embrace.

“Hey, buddy,” she laughed, catching him and spinning him up into the air a full rotation before settling back on the ground.

From the opposite side of the kitchen island, Cat arched an eyebrow. “You know he’s going to expect that every time you hug him if you keep this up.”

“That’s fine with me,” she replied, overjoyed by his greeting. She loved getting to see this side of Carter, knowing how rare it was for him to let down his reserves. “Maybe some time I can take you flying for real.” She glanced up, locking gazes with Cat. “I’m literally the safest way to fly.”

A flush of adrenaline tinted Cat’s cheeks at those familiar words, but she fought through with a patented smirk and eye roll. “You keep saying that and I’m going to make it your official CatCo tagline—then good luck doing anything other than giving free rides to the citizens of National City.”

Kara shrugged impishly. “I could start calling myself Über Girl.”

Next to her, Carter groaned and she had to quickly catch the hand towel that Cat launched in her direction. “I am too hungry and definitely too sober to handle jokes that terrible, Kara.” The hero smiled knowingly at the way the gold flecks in Cat’s eyes glittered with joy. “I put the clothes we picked up for you in the bedroom at the end of the hall on the left. Go change and we can eat. We ordered some things from my favorite Thai place. I hope that’s okay.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “I love Thai food.” Cat suppressed her laughter at the sentiment, suspecting that the truth was more that Kara loved food, period. “I’ll be right back.” She released her hold on Carter with a final gentle squeeze and hurried off down the hall.

“Come on, Carter,” Cat prompted, holding out a plate for her son. “I recommend you get your food now—and take all you want this go. Don’t count on leftovers.”

“I do know how to share food with others, you know.”

Both Grants looked up, startled by how quickly Kara had returned. The hero stood behind them, a playful spark in her eyes as she took in their surprised expressions. “I’ve got mad speed skills,” she quipped.

Cat’s lips twitched appreciatively as she surveyed the incognito superhero. Her shopper had done well with what she had selected based on Cat’s request for something chic yet casual: a blue and gray flannel shirt hung open over a heather gray long-sleeved rib tee that Cat could tell fit Kara’s toned physique exceptionally well. Kara had haphazardly tucked part of the flannel into distressed dark blue boyfriend jeans that sat snugly on her hips and tapered perfectly over the tops of black lace-up boots.

Once the CEO had finished appraising the outfit, she looked back up to find that Kara was watching her with equal scrutiny. Meeting gazes, Kara’s grin grew. “Definitely _not_ a cardigan,” she joked. She smoothed her hands down her jean-clad thighs and pushed up at her sleeves before resting her hands on her hips. “It’s a great outfit, Cat. Thank you.”

With a pleased hum, Cat reached out and adjusted the collar of Kara’s flannel. The hero couldn’t help but smile at the familiar gesture. It was one of the first ways that Cat had ever initiated any sort of contact with her beyond the occasional brushing of hands during morning latte hand-offs and layout exchanges. It had also been the move that had given Kara the strength to finally hug Cat without the cover of the Girl of Steel to hide behind.

Realizing that Cat’s fingers still rested on her collar, she followed the smaller blonde’s gaze down to the necklace she wore: a silver tear-shaped pendant embedded with a gem that reflected a miasma of greens, blues, and purples as it moved in time with Kara’s breathing. The colors and cut of the jewel marked it as unlike anything Cat had ever seen. Her fingers dropped from Kara’s collar to the necklace, lifting it up into the light for closer inspection. “Kara, this is beautiful. Is it Kryptonian?”

Though Cat noted the shadow of sadness in the girl’s eyes, Kara smiled at her question. “It is. It was my mother’s. I don’t wear it often anymore since I became Supergirl.” She bit her bottom lip. “Tonight, though, I needed a little bit of her courage with me. She was a far better orator than I am.”

Cat released the necklace before clicking her tongue in disapproval. “You will _not_ sell yourself short,” she admonished. “You were magnificent tonight, Kara, and I won’t tolerate you thinking otherwise.” She handed the hero a plate and began loading food onto her own. “Your words were eloquent and heartfelt and honest. I can’t imagine that there was anyone in the audience who wasn’t moved by what you said.”

When she looked up, Cat saw that Kara stood still, her expression bright with joy. “Thank you, Cat.” She looked down at the plate in her hands, trying to compose herself. She’d never quite been comfortable with accolades, but there was something addictive about praise from Cat Grant. Perhaps because it was such a rare commodity from a woman who demanded that it be earned fully—whatever the reason, the more Kara received, the more she craved.

Cat shrugged casually, holding out a scoop of Pad Kra Pao for Kara’s plate. “You don’t need to thank me for the truth—but you’re welcome.” She kept luring the hero along with additional scoops of food for her plate, much to Kara’s amusement. “You’ve mentioned your mother’s role on Krypton before. What was she?”

“She was an adjudicator.” Sensing the follow-up question, she continued, “And my father was a scientist.”

Cat finished serving them both and slid onto the nearest stool, Kara taking the seat across from her and next to Carter. The boy quickly swallowed a mouthful of food, his interest piqued. “What kind of scientist?”

“His work focused on interplanetary immunopathology—the study of how different species’ immune systems responded to disease.”

She swallowed against the unexpected lump in her throat. How many of those other worlds did he help with projects like Medusa? She shook off the thought, her eyes only briefly betraying the pain she now felt whenever she thought of her father.

“I’d love to do something like that. I’d love to help figure out how to cure diseases—or-or maybe genetic research to figure out how to stop us from being affected by certain diseases.”

“I’m sure you’d do well in either field, Carter.” She smiled at his shy, pleased expression. “Much better than I would have been as an adjudicator.”

Cat glanced up curiously from the glass of wine she was pouring. “Did you want to be an adjudicator?”

“Not really, no.” She distractedly twisted Pad Thai noodles around her fork. “But that was the guild to which I was assigned when I was born.” Even without looking up, she knew that both Grants were studying her curiously, so continued, “Kryptonian society was highly structured in a way similar to Earth’s caste system, but with houses and guilds. We had five guilds to which all citizens were assigned at birth: Military, Science, Arts, Religion, or Labor. Assignment was based on your family house standing within those guilds.

“My family’s house was long affiliated with the Military and Science guilds. Because of the respected service of both my mother and my aunt in the Military guild, I received similar placement when I was born. I didn’t really want to be active military like my Aunt Astra, so I always assumed that I would follow after my mother.”

“Did anyone ever request reassignment to a different guild?”

Kara shook her head slightly, her eyes focusing on a distant memory: her aunt tucking her into bed on one of the many evenings Astra had come over for dinner. They had sat in the darkness of Kara’s room, Astra naming different stars and planets that soared to life from the holographic projector she had given Kara for her sixth birthday. She had known more about the stars than almost any of Krypton’s astronomers, plus Kara would quickly learn that her aunt’s understanding of climatology went well beyond a passing curiosity. She would have thrived in the sciences rather than the military—a fact that Kara wrestled with often. Would Astra have been able to save them had she been able to follow her heart rather than Krypton’s rigid expectations?

Sensing Kara’s unwelcome shift of spirit, Cat deftly redirected the conversation. “I can’t imagine you in dowdy judge’s robes.”

Kara snorted in surprised laughter, which greatly relieved the smaller blonde. As much as she yearned to learn everything she could about Kara’s previous life, it wouldn’t do at all for it to come at the cost of the hero’s smile—not tonight. “Actually, my mother’s robes were quite flattering. I remember dressing up in them many times when I was little.” She looked into the middle distance as though conjuring a mental image of her mother, a soft smile on her lips. “I even asked Winn to make the belt on my uniform the same as the one she used to wear.”

“The IT hobbit designed your uniform?”

A blonde curl slipped down in front of her eyes as Kara shook her head in amusement. “ _Winn_ designed the prototype, yes.”

“So Winn knows your secret. And James Olsen, obviously.” Kara’s eyes squinted ever so slightly at the tinge of envy she caught in Cat’s voice.

“Not by me,” Kara conceded. “My cousin told him when James decided he wanted to leave Metropolis. It’s—m-my adoptive family strongly discouraged me from revealing my true identity to anyone, and now the agency I work with does the same.” She turned to study both Grants. “But I’m so—relieved now you both know.” Cat inwardly chided herself for falling so quickly and easily under the spell of that beguiling smile, equal parts nervous and euphoric. “Or I guess, you both figured it out.” She nudged Carter playfully in the shoulder. “What gave me away so quickly tonight?”

“Your laugh.” He bit his lip, pleased by her stunned look. “You have one of the-the happiest, most—real laughs I’ve ever heard. You never hold anything back when you laugh.”

The boy’s comment and the tender way he looked at her melted her heart in the best possible way. Making a playfully stern face, she countered, “I should keep that in mind then: no laughing while Supergirl.”

Carter rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. “It’s not like I didn’t already suspect who you were.”

From across the island, his mother squinted her eyes studiously, the curiosity on her face almost palpable. “And when did you first start suspecting Kara?”

“When she stayed with me while you went to Metropolis.” He turned to look at Kara, whose mouth gaped slightly. “Every time you disappeared, Supergirl would show up on the news, and Winn would stop everything he was doing to watch—but it wasn’t like he was watching you as a superhero. It was like he was watching someone he cared about a lot and was worried for.

“And then you kind of confirmed my suspicions when you chose the bomb on the train instead of the one at the airport. Way more people could have been hurt there, but you came and found me.”

_“One might deduce that there was someone on that train that you cared about—and finding that person is the key to revealing who you really are when you’re not flying around, wearing that S.”_

Repellent though he could be, Maxwell Lord had made Kara realize that, whether or not she continued to keep her secret from Cat, she still placed the woman and her son in danger simply by caring about them—but not caring about either Grant wasn’t an option. She reached out to sweep one of his soft, dark curls off his forehead. “I promised your mom that I would keep you safe, and that is a promise I never intend to break.”

Muscles rippled along Cat’s throat as she swallowed against the emotions Kara’s words awoke within her. When she looked up again, she found herself pinned in place by those piercing blue eyes. A swirl of heat and clarity wrestled in the pit of her stomach, refusing to let her do anything more than force herself not to break eye contact.

It was finally Kara who relented, gaze flickering down long enough to release Cat from the moment. Clearing her throat, she queried the CEO, “You knew right from the start, didn’t you?” Awe and irritation mingled in Kara’s expression at the thought. “Even before our first interview—”

“You mean the interview where you tried to give me a heart attack by flying me across the city in my town car?” She smirked at the barely hidden grin Kara struggled to suppress.

“Yeah, _that_ interview.” The moment Cat had climbed out of her car on noticeably trembling legs, she’d locked her gaze on the hovering hero, two words offered in a tone so knowing that Kara nearly fled right then: _“It’s you.”_

Cat hummed contentedly while sipping her wine. “What I’ve always found interesting about the night you stopped that plane from crashing is how distracting you were from the real story.”

Kara’s brow crinkled at Cat’s perplexing non sequitur. The smaller blonde quirked her lips to the side, amused by the confusion. “You see, the real story of that evening, had you not saved the plane, would have been that the plane had been intentionally sabotaged. The final NTSB report showed that someone had caused the explosions that took out the engines. Of course, anything is going to go unnoticed when it falls into the shadow of a mystery flying woman who can carry the weight of a plane on her back. I made certain that CatCo covered that angle from every news outlet we had and, yes, I claimed you as quickly as possible, Super _girl_.”

She smiled as the hero rolled her eyes and laughed at the memory of their rather heated discussion about Cat’s choice of name for her. “But I also kept looking into the underlying story about the plane. First thing I went after was the passenger manifest, which I was able to get both from the NTSB and from a source I have at National City Airport. I found two things of interest there: The first was that the hard-copy version of the manifest that I wrangled from my source didn’t match the electronic version sent to me by the NTSB, and the second was that only one name had changed.”

Kara squirmed slightly under Cat’s scrutiny; however, she also couldn’t help but feel delighted to be getting this front-seat view of Cat Grant’s investigative prowess. “Wh-what name would that be?”

The eye roll alone was worth it for Kara’s attempt at ignorance. “It would seem that you aren’t the only Danvers sister to go by different names—unless ‘Rhonda Sedgewick’ actually was sharing the same seat with Dr. Alexandra Danvers for what I imagine would have been a highly uncomfortable flight all the way to Geneva.” She peered pointedly at the hero. “Odd that the NTSB would feel it necessary to hide the presence of a _doctor_ from the manifest.”

Kara frowned at this information. She’d had no idea that the DEO had erased Alex from the passenger manifest—of course, at that point, she hadn’t even known that Alex worked for the DEO or that the department even existed. “Sh-she’s also an-an FBI agent.”

Cat watched Kara in silence long enough to push the hero into fidgeting nervously with her fork. “Doctor _and_  FBI agent. Convenient combination,” she finally replied.

“It worked for Dana Scully.” She smiled at Cat’s huff of laughter. “Besides, Alex’s work in bioengineering is partly what caught the agency’s attention in the first place.”  _That and having an alien for a sister._  

“It must be pretty confidential work for someone to have gone through the trouble of removing her from flight records.”

“It is,” Kara affirmed. “Alex’s work is brilliant.” Cat smiled at the gentleness of Kara’s words when she spoke of her sister and the affection that set her eyes aglow.  

With a quick clearing of her throat, the hero refocused her attention, studying the smaller blonde. “So you knew right from the start that I was Supergirl? All from a passenger manifest?”

Cat shrugged, a satisfied grin tugging at her lips. She had quickly deduced after hiring Kara that her relationship with her sister was something beyond precious to her. The CEO had lost track after the first month of Kara’s employment of how often she’d seen Alex drop by CatCo. Whether it was for lunch or to drop off something or just to say hi to her sister, Alex had become a constant enough visitor that, after two months, Cat took the liberty to inform her security staff that the brunette no longer needed to check in at the front desk.

She stifled a smile at the memory of Alex’s first visit after that declaration—how she had glanced into Cat’s office while waiting for Kara to collect her things. Cat had indulged her watchful curiosity by meeting her gaze and nodding slightly in her direction. Alex chuckled in response, clearly surprised either by Cat’s thoughtfulness or acknowledgement, or maybe a mixture of both, before turning once more toward Kara.

“Alex is everything to you, Kara. The moment I saw her name on that list, that was all I needed to know who Supergirl really was. You would do anything in your power to save her—even catch a plane out of the sky.”

“That’s why you asked me why I chose when I did to reveal myself.”

“I wanted to see if you would slip up,” she confessed. “You held your own quite well, though, for a first interview.”

Kara snorted in disbelief. “Yeah, right up until I blabbed about being Superman’s cousin. You just—you flustered me.”

“It’s called good journalism, Kara. Take note.” She chuckled at Kara’s amused eye roll. “It’s how I finally got you to reveal to me the truth that night on the balcony when I called you out as Supergirl.”

“What? I-I didn’t. I tried to tell you I _wasn’t_ Supergirl!”

“True. But sometimes actions really do speak louder than words—especially contradictory actions.” At the hero’s nonplussed stare, Cat queried, “Do you remember what you said to me when I asked you to take off your glasses?”

An uncertain nod followed. “I said that I would be blind without them.”

“Yes. And then you proceeded to read the caller ID on your phone when it rang—while you weren’t wearing those _very necessary_ glasses.”

“Busted.”

Kara burst into laughter at Carter’s succinct analysis. “I guess everyone's right: I'm a terrible liar. Although my glasses do serve a purpose.” She bit her bottom lip at the curious looks from both Grants. “My foster father made them for me not long after I first arrived. The frames are made of lead, which—which Kryptonians can’t see through. The frames helped me learn to control my visual powers.”

“Do you still need them?” Carter squinted slightly as he studied Kara’s eyes. “I mean, like right now, are you seeing us—or-or seeing our skeletons?”

She chuckled at his question. “I’ve learned how to control my vision, so technically I don’t need the glasses anymore.” To emphasize her point, her eyes began to glow with white-hot intensity, sparks dancing in the shimmering brightness. Carter stared in slack-jawed wonder and Cat’s breathing halted completely at the sight, overwhelmed by such power barely contained right before her.

With a blink and a cheeky grin, the hero dimmed the brightness back to icy blue. “I just find the glasses comforting. Jeremiah—my foster dad—he made them especially for me, to help me blend in and feel more like I belonged here.” She shrugged but Cat and Carter both could see the sadness that clouded her eyes. “I guess they still make me feel more like I’m blending in—like I belong.”

“Mom says all the time that it’s okay not to blend in—that it makes it easier to find the people you do belong with.”

“Besides,” Cat offered, “extraordinary people can only pretend to be ‘not special’ for so long.” Her tone was as evenly tempered as she could manage, but she knew that Kara would understand her unspoken meaning.

With a shaky sigh and grateful smile, Kara shifted her gaze down to the kitchen island. Delight, however, morphed into puzzlement at the sight before her. Scattered across the counter were several now-empty food containers. Her eyes widened in surprise, slow realization hitting her that her plate had remained constantly filled no matter how much she had eaten.

Across from her, Cat didn’t even bother to hide her pleased laughter. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever notice me piling on more food.”

Beside her, Carter slid from his stool, instantly starting to gather the empty containers. “I’ll, uh, take care of cleaning up.” He shot a furtive glance between Kara and his mom, biting thoughtfully at his lip. “You two should go relax in the living room.”

Silence conveying volumes passed between mother and son, Kara witnessing it with open curiosity. Finally, Cat shrugged elegantly and slid from her stool. “Come join us when you’re ready and I’ll call Terrence to pick us up.”

Her son nodded, a knowing smile ghosting along his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara have a much-needed discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've got two more chapters to go with this story, but I'm already mapping out two more entries in what I think is turning into a three-part series. 
> 
> I know I say it a lot, but I really am so grateful for all the comments and kudos. I have read every comment several times and smile each time that I do. You're all amazing. Thank you.

Taking her wine with her, Cat led the way into the living room and settled down into the corner of the sofa. The cushion gave way comfortably beneath her and she closed her eyes for a moment, rolling her neck muscles with a contented sigh. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Kara watching her from the other side of the couch, an enigmatic half-smile quirking her lips. “Something amusing?”

The hero leaned her elbow against the back of the couch and rested her head against her fist. “Just feeling a little nostalgic, I suppose—all those evenings, sitting next to you on your office couch while working on layouts and edits.”

Cat huffed at the thought. “Nostalgia is for nursing homes, Kara. Besides, if you say you miss being my assistant, I’m going to assume that Kryptonians are horribly masochistic.”

“That might be true,” she laughed. “I must be something to withstand Snapper Carr.” She rolled her eyes melodramatically. “You know he calls me ‘Ponytail’? I don’t think I’m ever going to have a boss at CatCo who uses my actual name.”

“Again, good journalism, _Kiera_.” Cat hid her smile at Kara’s glare by sipping from her wine. “Keep the other person off-balance and you might just get them to slip up and reveal something they didn’t mean to reveal.”

“ _That’s_ why you called me Kiera?”

Cat hummed coyly. “No, that was because it was so easy to fluster you. You made it irresistible to tease you.”

“I’m irresistible?” Kara cocked one eyebrow, her lips lifting into an impish grin.

“Down, Supergirl.” Cat inwardly congratulated herself for sounding appropriately blasé, contrary to how Kara’s comment might have made her feel. “I was referring to the ease with which I could always jangle your nerves.”

Cat could easily get used to the particular shade of embarrassment that tinted Kara’s cheeks. “I’m pretty sure it’s not that challenging, especially when I’m out of my comfort zone.” She chuckled at the memory that surfaced. “If it hadn’t been for Winn, I’m sure you would have fired me after my first month for all the phone receivers and computer mice I cracked.” She offered a shy smile to the woman next to her. “You kept me way out of my comfort zone for a long time.”

“So the nervousness and fidgeting and flustered behavior—that’s never been all an act?”

“No, that very much is me. Well, me when I’m not _her_.”

“And who are you right now?”

Kara leveled a steady gaze at the woman beside her. Cat marveled at the sight of this new persona—neither Kara Danvers nor Supergirl, but someone balanced in the between, possessed of one’s joy and the other’s strength, but weighted by a mix of serenity and somberness that Cat had never seen before. Slowly, Kara’s lips curved upward into one of her sunny, shy smiles. “Tired of calling me Kiera?”

Cat clicked her tongue in mild reproach. “Would you prefer Ponytail?”

With an exasperated huff, Kara shifted closer, pulled one of the couch pillows into her lap, hugging it closely. A sharp sliver of memory pierced Cat: the sight of Kara sitting in her office at CatCo, hugging a pillow, her eyes brimming with tears.

_“I do not do well with change.”_

And yet, Cat knew from Snapper’s own begrudging admission that Kara was doing more than well with all the changes she was going through at CatCo. She was steadily finding her footing as a reporter, earning every one of her stories with the tenacity and unique perspective that Cat knew would come to the surface.

“Snapper Carr is a first-rate asshole, Kara.” She savored the other woman’s shocked giggle. “He’s also a first-rate journalist. It’s the only reason I let him get away with being an asshole—although if he ever treats you improperly, I will hire the best lawyers that money can buy to defend Supergirl for whatever might befall Mr. Carr.”

When she finally stopped laughing, Kara shrugged in acquiescence. “I am learning a lot from him. He’s honest— _very_ honest. But he’s also been willing to let me follow more of the stories that I pitch.”

“You mean all the alien articles?” The inhalation of surprise that punctuated Cat’s question filled her with furtive delight.

“You-y-you read my articles?”

“You’re my newest reporter, and CatCo _is_ still my company. I protect my investments.” She softened her teasing. “Besides, I know how difficult it is, breaking into a bullpen full of reporters all trying to be the next Pulitzer winner. I wanted to know that you were in there fighting for and winning your fair shot at publication.”

Dipping her head so that Cat couldn’t see the shine of tears that she was certain was there, Kara softly replied, “I-I wanted to send you a couple of my articles—ones that I was really proud of. B-but I figured you were so busy…”

At the sound of Kara’s voice trailing off, Cat resolutely stated, “I will always have time for you, Kara.” Blue eyes shifted quickly, the look revealing more of the hurt that Cat had seen earlier. “I should have made that clear to you before I left.”

“You—you didn’t say anything to me—t-to _Kara_ before you left.” Cat wished there had been even the slightest reproach in the woman’s tone rather than the sadness that softened her voice.

Kara fought the urge to squirm where she sat as Cat studied her in unblinking silence. Worried that she had upset or offended the smaller blonde, she started to apologize, only for Cat to cut her off. “I didn’t know how to say goodbye to you, Kara.”

The confession, so simple and honest, left Kara reeling. Had Cat Grant, whose very livelihood depended upon her linguistic exactitude, just admitted that words had failed her? Her mouth, suddenly dry, struggled to form her own words. “It—it hurt that you just left.”

“It hurt me as well, if that’s any consolation.” At Kara’s silent scrutiny, Cat pushed onward. _No sense in anything but honesty tonight._ “You were by my side every day for two years—late nights, weekends, whenever I needed you, for whatever I needed. You saw me at my worst and accepted me when I was unforgivably horrid to you, always with joy and kindness—neither of which I deserved.” She held up a hand when she saw Kara preparing to contradict her. “I know what kind of person I can be, Kara. My drive and ambitions have made me hard. But you proved to be one of the few people in my life to push beyond that hardness and to see _me_.”

She licked her lips, achingly aware of how Kara absorbed her every word. “Not many have done that and stuck around. But you not only stayed, you persevered. You took all my temperamental ferocity and never let it break you. And when I started acquiescing to your more personal involvements in my life or listening when you called me out on how I treated you or others, even in your ever-so-polite way, I realized too late that I had let you further into my life than I’d let anyone in a very long time. You started changing me long before you ever put on a cape, Kara. How was I supposed to say goodbye to all that? To you?”

“But you haven’t said _anything_ to me since you left.” The girl bowed her head as she spoke, fidgeting with the edge of the pillow in her lap. Although Cat’s honesty had both surprised and thrilled her, she couldn’t ignore the confusing tangle of emotions she had been struggling with ever since Cat had left.

“And that’s been unforgivably shitty of me.” She smiled at how quickly Kara looked up. “My brutal honesty doesn’t just flow outward, Kara, and I refuse to insult you with excuses.”

“It’s—I mean, I’m sure you’ve been very busy with-with whatever it is you’re working on. It must be something pretty big if it has you spending time here in D.C.”

The smaller blonde closed her eyes for a three-count, breathing deeply to still her nerves. When she refocused on the woman beside her, she felt the coldness in her chest shift, fissure ever so slightly. This was the danger, she knew, in seeking solace in Kara’s presence—the danger of the dam of cold within her breaking. This was a luxury in which she did not deserve to indulge.

A sudden chime from Kara’s earpiece caught the hero by surprise, breaking the moment. With a quickly muttered apology to Cat, she tossed the pillow aside and sat up straight, slipping into the voice that Cat instantly identified with the Girl of Steel. “Alex, is everything okay?”

Alex frowned, realizing that calling rather than texting might have made Kara worry. “Sorry, Kara, I completely forgot that I said I would text instead of call.” She blushed, knowing that her lack of focus was from having just hung up with a certain dangerously dimpled detective. “I just thought you would want to know that Mom is totally on board with you asking Cat and Carter home for Christmas.”

Regardless of the ill-placed timing, Kara couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on her face. “And what about Maggie?”

“She’s cool with Maggie coming, too—which she is going to try to do. She’s got to find someone to switch shifts with, and we probably won’t be able to leave until Christmas morning—but she thinks it looks doable.”

“That’s so great, Alex. And you know I can always fly you both up if you need me to. I’ll just pretend that it’s a service I provide to all the agents,” she teased, knowing that Alex would be wary of anything that might reveal Kara’s secret—even to Maggie.

“I am not turning my sister into a-a...Super Shuttle.” She warmed at the sound of Kara’s laugh. “But thank you. Now, I believe you have a question to ask Cat, so get to it, Supergirl. Text me the answer when you have it. Mom is making a list of what she needs to buy for dinner, and you know it’s already long enough to reach National City with just the ingredients for all the cookies she has to make to keep up with your appetite.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault her white chocolate macadamia cookies are so good! Almost as good as her chocolate—”

“Pecan pie,” Alex quickly finished, chuckling at the huff she received in response. “You and foods with nuts in them. It’s like I have a squirrel for a sister.”

“Hanging up now,” and she quickly tapped her finger against her earpiece, severing the connection before Alex could respond. When she once more faced Cat, she grinned apologetically. “Sorry about that. Family stuff.”

Cat dismissed the apology with a flick of her wrist, secretly relieved for the distraction. “I would never dare come between the Girl of Steel and her doctor-agent sister.” She warmed at the sight of the soft smile that graced Kara’s lips at the teasing mention of Alex.

Having decided that she wasn’t quite ready for the discussion that had started before the interruption, Cat quickly pivoted the conversation. “Were you talking about Maggie Sawyer just now?”

Kara’s jaw hung open slightly in surprise. “How do you know Maggie?”

“Really, Kara. Haven’t we established that I have been reading your articles?” She arched an eyebrow for emphasis. “And I do manage to retain some of what I read. Detective Maggie Sawyer is one of your NCPD sources.”

Kara couldn’t help the pleased laugh she released, whether because Cat had remembered one of her sources or _who_ that source happened to be. “She’s also dating my sister.”

Cat’s eyes widened, a smile curving her lips. “Impressive leveraging of connections. And how does Alex feel about this?”

“Which part? The source part or the dating part?”

“Let’s go with the dating part.”

The delight that brightened Kara’s face relayed all that Cat needed to know. “I’m just so happy for Alex. She—she’s only recently started to understand certain things about herself.” Kara turned her head to the side, a wistful gleam in her eyes. “Ever since I arrived, she’s spent so much time focused on me—taking care of me, protecting me—that she forgot to take care of herself.” Her expression shifted once more to utter glee. “But now she has Maggie.”

“And apparently Maggie will be joining you for Christmas?”

“Alex said she’s trying to switch shifts so she can.”

“Well,” Cat sighed, drawing out the word playfully, “if she can’t, Supergirl could just show up at the precinct and whisk her away.”

The hero giggled at the thought of Maggie’s response to such a dramatic interception. “I’ll keep that as Plan B.”

Cat observed curiously as Kara’s expression then turned more pensive and she steadied herself with a deep breath. Her fingers flexed in her lap as though desperate to fidget and flutter the way Cat had watched her do so many times before. “I know you probably want to spend Christmas with just Carter, but I-I was wondering—would you want to come to Midvale and spend the day with us?”

Before Cat could even collect her thoughts enough to respond, Kara sped on. “It’s just going to be Eliza, Alex, and Maggie—if-if she can get the day off, of course. It’s always a really casual thing—just a lot of relaxing and a lot of food. A _lot_ of food. We don’t even do gifts anymore—although Alex thought it would be funny to buy me Supergirl pajama pants last year—from the CatCo store, thank you very much—”

Having pity on Kara before even she might pass out from lack of oxygen, Cat leaned over and for the second time that evening pressed her finger against the other woman’s lips. At the sight of blue eyes widening and the slight flush that instantly appeared in the hero’s cheeks, she sighed, “I wish I’d thought of this particular method of halting your rambling sooner. It’s not only effective, it’s also quite addictive.”

As Cat watched, something shifted in Kara’s gaze at the feel of the smaller blonde’s finger, which now lingered daringly against her lips. When her eyes lost focus for the briefest of moments, pupils noticeably widening, the cold within Cat cracked again at the sight and her own lips parted in silent surprise. Forcing herself to be the first to move, she reluctantly withdrew her hand, surprised when Kara sighed at the loss of contact.

“That might have encouraged me to ramble even more.” Even with her gaze now downcast toward the cushion between them, a playful gleam in Kara’s eyes caught Cat’s attention. The smaller blonde could only huff softly in amusement, unable to form any coherent thoughts over the deafening thrum of her heartbeat.

At Carter shuffling softly into the living room, Cat turned away with a regretful frown. Regaining some of her composure at seeing her son with his face alight in the glow from his phone, paying little heed to where he was walking, Cat clicked her tongue in irritation. “Carter, you are going to end up walking into oncoming traffic like a technology lemming if you don’t break that habit now.”

“Sorry, Mom.” He rolled his eyes but his gentle smile never faltered. “I was looking at some photos that Nelia sent me.”

“How is your _inamorata_?”

“Mom!” Kara thought she might actually be able to feel the heat of embarrassment emanating from Carter. “We’re just friends.”

“Mmm, of course.” She paused to sip her wine. “So what are these photos that have you so captivated?”

A shift in his expression let Cat and Kara know something about the photos bothered him. Turning his phone so they both could see, he replied, “Someone tonight got pictures of Mom and me with you—well, with _Supergirl._ They’re all over the wire.” He chewed at the inside of his cheek, his eyes clouded with worry. “Maybe—maybe we shouldn’t go anywhere else tonight. What if someone sees you with us and figures out who you are?”

Understanding his worry, Kara reached out to him. “Come here, buddy.” When he took her hand, she gently tugged him down onto the couch, smiling at how he tumbled into her side with a soft _oomph_. “These photos are fine. It’s no secret that Supergirl is associated with CatCo. That means there’s nothing strange about you or your mom interacting with me when I’m suited up like that.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Leaning into her hold, Carter nodded hesitantly. “But aren’t you worried? I mean, you don’t even have your glasses on now—and even those don’t really help all that much.”

“Again with the glasses?” She warmed at the feel of Carter laughing beside her. “Someone once told me that no one has ever figured out who my cousin is because no one wants to believe that someone like Superman could really be in their midst. People don’t recognize me for the same reason.” She shot a knowing glance toward Cat. “Well, _most_ people.”

“All right,” he finally conceded. “If you think it’s okay, then I’m okay with it, too. I meant what I said earlier though. I’ll always keep your secret, Kara.”

Just as when Carter had whispered the statement to Kara earlier, the hero could feel herself tearing up at the fierce protectiveness of this sweet, shy boy with the kindest eyes and fearless heart. Pulling him closer, she rested her cheek against his temple. “Thank you, Carter.”

Cat’s vision blurred slightly as she watched her son lean into Kara, his normal reserve nothing more than a memory in the hero’s embrace. With a rough swallow, she set down her wine glass and wiped her hands along her thighs, forcing a sense of composure that she admittedly didn’t feel at the moment. After several beats and deep breaths, she cleared her throat, hoping it would be enough to steady her voice when she finally began to speak. “Carter, Kara has asked us to join her and her family in Midvale for Christmas.”

The boy shifted in Kara’s hold, his expression all but glowing with joy. “Seriously?”

Kara nodded, her smile softening her features in a way that Cat was beginning to recognize as reserved for her son. “Absolutely. I would love for you and your mom to be my guests. I think you’d really like my family.” She shifted her gaze finally to meet Cat’s quiet observation. “And I know they’ll love both of you.”

“Is it okay if we go, Mom?”

Feigning annoyance as best as she could, Cat replied, “I wouldn’t have mentioned it otherwise, would I?”

“This is so amazing!” He wrapped his arms around Kara for a hug before turning and giving Cat an equally enthusiastic embrace. “This is going to be so cool!”

Despite the still chaotic swirl of emotions within her, Cat happily returned Carter’s hug while watching as Kara slipped her phone from her pocket, quickly tapping out a text. “Alerting the media already?”

Kara chuckled, quietly noting the rough edge of emotion that Cat had yet to clear completely from her voice. “Letting Alex know you’ve said yes. Eliza’s working on a shopping list.”

“Please let your foster mother know that we insist on bringing something with us. Grants do not come empty-handed.”

“I will,” she laughed, “although I think Grant stubbornness and Danvers stubbornness are about to have a face-off. Personally, I don’t know which is the better bet in this instance.”

The scathing lift of one eyebrow was all it took for Kara to raise her hands in mock surrender. Cat pursed her lips at the sight. “Much better,” she replied. Patting Carter’s back, she finished, “We should let Terrence know we’re ready to leave.”

Carter released his hug and retrieved his phone from where he’d dropped it on the couch. “I’ll text him, and I’ll get our coats.” He turned toward Kara. “Mom bought you a coat, too. Is that okay?”

Kara nodded, unexpectedly moved by the smaller blonde’s forethought. “Guess it would be a little weird if I didn’t wear a coat in weather like this,” she conceded.

With a snicker, Carter headed off to complete his new missions. Kara rose smoothly from the couch and extended her hand to Cat. The CEO took the hero’s offer, allowing herself to be lifted to her feet in one fluid motion. Before she could release her hold, however, Kara tangled her fingers with Cat’s, lifting both their hands to rest against her chest. Cat marveled at the staccato strength of the heartbeat she could feel beneath their entwined hands. “Thank you,” she whispered, her gaze resplendent with so much emotion that Cat could merely nod in response. Those soft lips once more lifted in delight before Kara began to head toward Carter, gently drawing Cat along beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating Kryptonian? Who doesn't want that? Clearly, Cat does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life has a nasty habit of getting in the way. Hope the wait was worth it. One more quick chapter to go after this one...

As the town car rolled to a stop at their destination, Cat studied her son once more. “You’re sure this is what you’d like to do?”

He gave her a nervous but excited smile. “It’s not like I get many chances to ice skate in National City,” he teased. “I think it’ll be fun.”

She hummed in resignation, but Kara could see the glint of curious delight in her eyes. Cat had not expected this to be Carter’s choice, and the surprise clearly pleased her.

With a few instructions to Terrence, Cat led the way to the skate rental, her attention pivoting between her two cohorts. Carter strolled along to her right, silly knit cap once more in place and eyes bright from the sharp cold.

Along her left side, she imagined she could actually feel the warmth emanating from the woman keeping pace with her. A grin tipped her lips upward as she once more appreciated the sight of Kara decked out in winter finery. She’d chosen a royal blue quilted down vest rather than a full coat, hoping that would be less stifling for the Kryptonian. Adding a pair of white cashmere gloves and scarf gave just the right balance to the look that she noted suited Kara quite well.

“I hope that isn’t too warm for you.”

Kara looked down at Cat with a smile when she saw the flush of cold that reddened Cat’s nose and cheeks. “Temperature doesn’t really bother me all that much either way.” She held her arms up slightly. “I appreciate the lack of sleeves though. Thank you.”

A dismissive flick of her hands was Cat’s response, although Kara could distinctly make out the contented spark in her eyes. “All in the name of reducing my chances of a millennial mobbing if we hadn’t disguised you properly.” Cat delighted in the soft huff she heard from her companion.

The trio quickly traded in their shoes for skates, Cat arching her eyebrow at Kara’s attempt to pay for her own rental. “I’m not even going to ask where you store money in that suit,” she replied, waving aside the proffered payment as she breezed past the bemused hero toward the benches alongside the rink.

“You might as well put that away, Kara,” Carter laughed. “She’s not going to take it.” He tugged at her sleeve to get her to start moving again. “Cat Grant always pays on a date,” he finished slyly, making sure to not meet Kara’s gaze as he walked away.

The hero’s jaw moved uselessly several times before she finally whispered, “ _Date?_ ”

The word settled in her brain with unconsidered possibility. There could be no doubt that Cat’s behavior throughout the evening had established an intimacy between them that Kara had never before experienced with the smaller blonde. However, would the hero be naïve to assume this meant more than Cat offering a greater level of friendship to her? Perhaps even just her way of returning some of the trust that Kara had given with confirmation of her secret?

And yet Cat’s own son had just planted in Kara’s thoughts this most enticing of ideas. "Date,” she repeated, this time relishing the intoxicating warmth that spread through her at the thought.

Crossing the busy rinkside area, she quietly took a seat next to Cat, noting how Carter had positioned himself several spots away from his mother. The mischievous grin he barely hid was all the explanation she needed for this distance. Thankfully, Cat was already so focused on her skates that she didn’t notice what Kara was certain was an embarrassingly telling blush in her cheeks.

The smaller blonde made swift work of putting on her skates, rotating her feet at the ankles a few times when she was finished. Satisfied with the tightness of her laces, she stood and settled into some simple stretches, to loosen up her muscles and increase some blood flow into her already once more frozen extremities. When she bent forward to stretch her calves, dipping low enough to touch the ground with the tips of her fingers, she heard a sharp inhalation followed by a quick snapping sound from the bench behind her.

“Dammit.”

Cat tilted her head at the barely breathed expletive. “Did you just use a curse word, Kiera?”

Kara sniffed out a laugh at the sound of Cat’s choice of name for her. “Yes, Ms. Grant, I believe I did. Between having worked for you and now Snapper, be glad I haven’t used worse.”

“That, I actually would like to hear,” Cat teased. She glanced down at what Kara had been doing, noticing that the blonde had succeeded in snapping the lace of one of her skates in half. “Well.”

Embarrassment reddened Kara’s cheeks, and Cat couldn’t help but notice how she pointedly refused to make eye contact with her. “S-sometimes I lose my focus.”

Sitting back down, Cat took the broken lace and gestured with her other hand for Kara to lift her skate up into Cat’s lap. “It’s just a lace, Kara.” She swiftly knotted the broken ends together and re-laced and tied Kara’s skate. “See?” She shrugged her shoulders. “No big deal. Of course,” she teased, “now you owe me.”

Kara finally looked up, something more than playfulness darkening her gaze. Curious as to what kind of response she could provoke from the smaller blonde, she teased, “Don’t I already owe you for the skates as well? Ms. Grant, you wouldn’t be one of the people Eliza warned me about, would you? The type who pays on dates with every intention of getting ‘reimbursement’ later?”

The hero watched as Cat maintained an impressively placid expression. “I do tally my debts, it’s true. But I can assure you, my methods of collection are the most stimulating you’ll ever encounter.”

She arched an eyebrow rakishly, and Kara couldn’t fight the expectant shiver that shook through her body. Cat reached out and adjusted the scarf around her neck, holding Kara’s curious stare with unblinking resolve. “Seems you’re not quite as unaffected by the temperature as you claim.”

The hero bowed her head, and Cat wondered fleetingly if she had pushed Kara beyond some line of comfort. Without meeting Cat’s gaze again, Kara wet her lips, gently sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. She held completely still for several heartbeats before finally looking up, catching Cat’s breath in her chest at the undisguised hunger shining in her dark gaze. “Maybe it’s not the temperature affecting me.”

She shifted her eyes almost immediately, breathing deeply to still the flutter in her abdomen. Cat’s gaze lingered on the other woman’s expression as she processed the surprising frankness of Kara’s response. “Brazen is a color you don’t wear nearly enough, Kara.”

“It’s been a while since I had good reason to wear it,” she replied, pupils tellingly wide. She bit her bottom lip once more, her gaze shifting nervously away from Cat, feeling decidedly out of her league in this new level of interaction. The euphoric dizziness that filled her at the moment, however, was indescribably addictive.

When she caught sight over Kara’s shoulder of Carter staring out at the other skaters while now holding tightly to the railing around the rink, Cat cleared her throat quickly, nodding in the direction of her son. “We should join Carter now.”

Moving her skate from Cat’s lap with an acquiescent smile, Kara took another calming breath, trying to collect herself as best she could. Her skin tingled in a way that made her shiver once more, a sensation that admittedly puzzled her. Pushing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, she rose from the bench and moved smoothly over to the boy’s side.

Easing up next to Carter, Kara nudged his shoulder playfully and queried, “Hey, you ready to try this?” At the nervous swallow she received in response, she leaned closer. “Hold on to me. I won’t let you fall.” Her smile was all the further encouragement Carter needed.

Cat watched as Kara held onto Carter’s hands, leading him onto the ice and giving him the balance he needed. She slowly moved to his side, looping one arm around his shoulders while continuing to let him hold onto her other arm for support. He wobbled a bit for the first few moments, but Cat smiled in honest surprise when she realized how quickly he was adjusting to the movements.

Moving to the edge of the ice, she held back long enough to watch Kara lead Carter around the rink one full rotation. The hero held onto him so protectively, yet with enough leeway to allow him to gain confidence in his footing and movements.

It was Kara’s expression, however, that left Cat breathless. In her eyes was a look of such absolute devotion to her son—not because she thought Cat might be watching or because it was what she felt she had to do, but rather because she genuinely wanted to protect and care for him. She laughed at something he was telling her and Cat could see the depth of emotion for him in every beautiful shift of expression, hear it in that laugh that truly was one of the freest and most genuine sounds Cat had ever heard.

Realizing that the duo had already made it all the way to the opposite side of the rink again during her musings, Cat finally stepped out onto the ice. She quickly fell into the familiar rhythms that she’d committed to muscle memory years before, during long Metropolis winters spent at the local rink if for no reason other than to avoid being stuck in the house with her mother.

At the sight of Cat zipping past, spinning a half-turn and skating backward away from them, both Carter and Kara broke into matching goofy grins. “Mom, that’s incredible,” Carter called out, his laughter curling out in misty tendrils. The smaller blonde spun once more to change direction, skating over and around her son and Kara before slowing next to them. “Where did you learn to skate like that?”

Regardless of the casual shrug Cat offered initially, Kara could see the pride in her eyes. “Not much else to do in the winter in Metropolis when you’re a kid. Plus, I played ice hockey a few seasons in school.” The matching looks of shock aimed at her at that revelation nearly caused Cat to stumble. “What? I was damn good, thank you very much. Plus, it pissed off my mother to know that I was doing something so _unbecoming_ of her name.”

Carter offered a knowing chuckle, almost able to hear in his mind Katherine Grant’s scathing dismissal of such behavior. Kara still studied Cat with wonder in her eyes. “I would pay everything in my savings account to see a photo of Cat Grant playing ice hockey.”

Carter jumped in before Cat could respond. “I know where she keeps her stuff from Metropolis in storage.”

“Young man, need I remind you that you are both literally and figuratively skating on thin ice right now?”

With a mischievous grin, Kara conspiratorially whispered, “I’ve got your back, Carter.”

The laughter that emanated from her son was more than enough to make Cat a willing recipient of Kara’s teasing. Turning his bright gaze toward the hero, he asked, “What about you? Did you play any sports when you were in school?”

Kara shook her head. “It wouldn’t have been very fair if I had. Besides, I was horribly clumsy.”

At the disbelieving snort from beside her, Kara turned to face the smaller blonde. Cat waved toward the rink. “I’m pretty sure this is the first time you’ve ever skated, correct?” She arched her eyebrow at the sight of Kara shyly acquiescing with a nod. “Right. ‘Clumsy’ is not a word I would use to describe how you look out here.”

“What word would you use?”

With pursed lips, Cat paused to study Kara’s inquisitive expression. “Graceful.” _Beautiful_. “Definitely not clumsy. Besides, I wouldn’t trust you with my son if I thought you were going to drop him or possibly skate over him.”

“It’s easy to be graceful when you have superpowered balance,” she teased. She glanced around furtively, before continuing. “It was much different when I first arrived here. It took me a long time to learn how to control my powers. When you suddenly find yourself with, among other things, the strength to move Mount Kilimanjaro, you pretty much have to relearn how to do— _everything_.” She turned a spectacularly flattering shade of red. “I think my foster parents nearly went bankrupt replacing all the things I broke after the first year of me living with them.”

She knew without looking that Cat was watching her curiously, a thousand questions surfacing within her keenly inquisitive brain. However, when she did finally glance over, she saw that Cat had reined in her curiosity in favor of just letting the hero talk. She hoped that the smile she gave the smaller blonde properly conveyed her gratitude.

“I’m sure it must have been a very frustrating time for you all. But you’ve adapted well enough—when you’re not breaking CatCo equipment or snapping shoe laces.” She snickered at the hero’s eye roll, which did little to draw away attention from the embarrassment rising once more in her cheeks.

After a few more loops around the rink, Carter shifted his gaze so that he could see Kara peripherally. “I think I’d like to try to skate a few laps on my own.” He felt her hands flex against him. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” she smiled, though she hesitated noticeably to let him go. All kinds of worrisome scenarios flashed through her mind, but she pushed them down in honor of his wish. Slowly, she relaxed her hold, letting go while keeping her hands in place, just in case she needed to catch him quickly.

However, Carter surprised both Kara and his mother by pushing off from Kara’s side with several confident strides. When he didn’t look back but continued to make his way alone through the crowd of other skaters, Cat gently reached for Kara’s still-extended hands. The hero finally turned her attention toward the smaller blonde. “I think you’re more worried about him right now than I am.” Her tone was teasing, but her eyes betrayed the affection she felt at Kara’s overprotectiveness for her son.

Kara released a nervous breath, which shimmered silver as it rose against the night sky. When Cat made no move to release her hold on her, Kara gratefully relaxed into the touch. She savored the feel of Cat’s dexterous fingers wrapped around her forearm, but it was the significance of the touch that moved her to speechless joy.

With the exception of Carter, Cat rarely initiated such direct physical contact with others. Kara understood too well the reasons why: She had witnessed rare lapses in this self-imposed rule that had only hurt Cat in the end. Once had been with Adam, his flinch at her touch something Kara watched the smaller blonde absorb with pained acceptance—self-assumed punishment for her failure as his mother.

The other lapse had been the truer maternal failure in Kara’s eyes. The sight of Katherine Grant’s cool dismissal of Cat’s affection was something that lingered with the hero still, her gaze never even lifting from the magazine in her hands to bear witness to the look her rejection had earned. Kara had seen it, however—memorized the tight clench of Cat’s jaw and the wounded curve of her lips. She made a promise to herself that she would never treat Cat’s affection so flippantly if she ever found herself privileged enough to receive it.

Looking down again at Cat’s hands wrapped around her arm, Kara smiled brightly and without hesitation drew closer to Cat’s side. Their shoulders bumped gently but noticeably enough that the smaller blonde cast a quizzical glance toward the hero. She shrugged as innocently as possible. “Thought you might be cold. Alex tells me all the time I’m like snuggling with a space heater.”

Cat’s eyes narrowed as she considered this statement. To Kara’s surprise, she released her hold, redirecting Kara’s arm around her waist. When the hero’s hand settled along her hip, Cat covered it with one of her own and tangled their fingers together. “Such a shame it never got cold enough in National City for me to put this particular super power to good use.”

She reveled in the sound of Kara’s laughter, soft and low. “What would Dirk have done if he’d ever caught you snuggling with your assistant?”

“I know precisely what he would have done, the pervert.” At the sound of Kara’s surprised gasp, she chuckled and leaned into the hero’s embrace. “Guess it’s a good thing he’s gone now, and you’re no longer my assistant.” She turned her gaze upward, pleased to see the understanding growing in Kara’s expression at her final statement.

From his position now behind his mom and Kara, Carter watched the two women draw closer into the other’s embrace, faces turned toward each with smiles that spoke all the secrets they had never given voice to before. His own knowing smile was wide when he saw his mom rest her head on Kara’s shoulder, and he fought to contain his laugh of delight when he realized that Kara’s skates were no longer touching the ice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara say their goodbyes, but the promise of something new between them is just beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read, who left kudos, and who commented. I hope to now go back and respond as I regroup and finish plotting out the next part of this series. I didn't realize how much I needed to get this story out until I started actually writing it...and started reading all your kind, supportive words. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Don't worry though: Just like Cat Grant, I promise--I'll be back.

Adoration, Kara decided, was an expression that suited Cat Grant quite well. It smoothed the normal tension from her features, revealed softness in the delicate curve of her lips, and set aglow the gold flecks in her green eyes. As she quietly observed Cat watching her son, she fleetingly wondered what it would be like to be the focus of such an expression from the woman sat across from her. Warmth flooded through her at the thought, even as she tried her best to discourage her mind from traveling light speed ahead to places she knew might never be within her reach.

“I’m sorry he’s fallen asleep on you like you’re some kind of Kryptonian body pillow,” the smaller blonde finally whispered. “He’s still adjusting to the time difference, I suppose.”

She laughed softly while glancing down at Carter. The boy had slowly grown silent during the ride back to the townhome, his body slumping further and further against Kara until his head was nestled against her shoulder as he snored softly. “I don’t mind at all,” she smiled.

When Cat turned away without further comment, Kara bit back the urge once more to question her restraint. It had started on the ice and had continued through hot cocoa and donuts afterward and secretly savoring the feel of Cat’s fingers as they had wiped away a fleck of icing from Kara’s lips, lingering ever so slightly longer than necessary. Through every blissful moment, Kara had remained aware of a subtle struggle growing within Cat—a surprising indecision from a woman Kara expected almost always knew—and got—what she desired.

“Thank you for this evening.” She looked up at the sound of Cat’s softly uttered words. The smaller blonde still stared out the window, the light from passing streetlamps dappling her features.

“I’ve had a really great time,” Kara replied, wishing more than ever before that she had the same expressive skill as the woman across from her. Cat Grant could convey with just the arch of a brow what Kara Danvers sometimes felt she couldn’t express with all the words she knew. “I wish it didn’t have to end.”

“Me, too,” Cat agreed in a voice soft with emotion. At the feel of the town car rolling to a stop, the CEO cleared her throat, brushing her hands down her thighs and composing her expression with impressive speed just as Terrence opened the door to allow her to exit. Voice once more strong and confident, Cat smiled up at the driver as she stepped out. “Thank you, Terrence.”

The driver nodded. “Of course, Ms. Grant. Do you need any help with—oh.”

Cat turned to see Kara already standing next to the town car, Carter cradled effortlessly in her arms—never mind that she had moved far more quickly than a young woman carrying a teenaged boy had any right to move, or that it had looked conspicuously as though she might have actually floated herself out of the backseat of the car. She grinned self-consciously, offering a shrug that Cat found quite difficult not to roll her eyes at in amusement.

The smaller blonde sighed as she turned back to her driver, her brow arching in acknowledgement that she knew what he’d just witnessed. “No, thank you, Terrence. I think we’ll be all right.” She watched as her driver slowly regained composure of his expression, a knowing grin his only indication of what he’d just seen.

“Of course, Ms. Grant. I’ll see you in the morning.” He touched the brim of his hat and bowed his head slightly toward Kara before returning to the town car and pulling away.

Kara caught the snort of what she knew was both amusement and playful censure. “Honestly, Kara, how everyone doesn’t know who you are by now— _that’s_ the true Christmas miracle.”

She snickered softly while floating as inconspicuously as possible alongside the smaller blonde. When she caught Cat’s questioning stare, she whispered, “I can assure you that your son would be most appreciative of this less jarring mode of transportation if he were awake to experience it.”

Cat clicked her tongue, blonde curls swaying as she shook her head. “I would have put a bell on you if you had done this at CatCo.” She unlocked and pushed open the front door, stepping aside so Kara could continue inside. “His room is the last one on the right.”

She shook her head at the surrealism of Kara floating her son down the hallway. It was one thing to consider Kara’s powers in the abstract or in relation to her actions as Supergirl. Strangely, Cat realized, she had never considered exactly what it would be like to witness such extraordinary abilities in everyday use.

Following after the hero in her decidedly grounded human way, Cat paused at the entrance to Carter’s room. Kara had already released her hold on him and removed his coat and shoes, and was covering him with the blanket from the end of his bed. When he stirred slightly, she brushed back his dark curls, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. “I had a really great time with you tonight, buddy,” she whispered. “I can’t wait until Christmas when we can see each other again.”

Cat moved away from the doorway, pressing her back against the adjacent wall and closing her eyes against the betraying sting of tears. The cold inside was melting too fast, threatening to completely undo her resolve.

As Kara stepped out of Carter’s room, she saw the smaller blonde and instantly whispered, “Cat? Are you all right?”

Cat’s eyes slowly opened, focusing on the concerned gaze studying her. A shudder passed through her and she quickly pushed away from the wall, placing as much distance between herself and Kara as she could—a pointless act, she knew, considering whom she was trying to outpace. She could already feel Kara a few steps behind her, could somehow feel the hero’s uncertainty about reaching out to touch her.

The smaller blonde stopped in the middle of the living room, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself as if she were trying to collapse inward as much as possible. When she turned to face Kara, the hero saw within her expression the struggle to which she realized Cat was finally succumbing. “I just keep being incredibly unfair to you.”

Eyebrows drew together in a confused frown, and Cat noted distractedly how the scar at the edge of Kara’s left eyebrow deepened with the action. “No, you’re not, Cat.” She reached out, cautiously placing her hands on the smaller blonde’s waist. “I—you haven’t done anything tonight that I—that I didn’t want as well.”

Every reason—every rational, logical, sensible truth she had constantly weighed throughout the evening scorched and crumbled like parchment under the warmth of Kara’s gentle touch. Cat knew the right thing would be to maintain her distance, to keep her focus rather than indulge her desires. However, _right_ could in no way compete with the engulfing urgency of _right now._

Without further thought, she stepped decisively into Kara’s space, her smaller frame pressing the Kryptonian backward until she felt the solid press of the living room wall behind her. Cat’s hands came to rest against the wall as well, locking Kara in place and supporting her weight as she stared intently into the hero’s eyes. She sighed, a caress of warmth against Kara’s neck, frustration flaring within those gold flecks that Kara studied with unwavering devotion.

“Kara.” The name slipped from her like penance and permission sought, found in the dilation of pupils and the parting of lips that she no longer fought to feel fully against her own. Struggling against the hunger that threatened to consume her, Cat’s kisses were decisively, achingly slow as she memorized every contour of Kara’s lips, traced the ridges of her teeth with her tongue, tasted fully and reverently the sweetness of her mouth. She reveled in the gift of Kara’s quiet sighs of pleasure, passing between them on breaths that Cat realized were becoming decidedly colder.

It was only the realization that she was feeling Kara’s freeze breath that finally pushed Cat to cease her ministrations. She pulled back in time to see a wisp of mist curl upward from Kara’s lips as she exhaled shakily, confusion clouding her expression. That was not a reaction, Cat realized, the hero anticipated or understood.

Swallowing roughly, Cat forced herself to push away from Kara, to step purposefully away from the hero who struggled noticeably to regain her focus. Hands clenched against her thighs, Cat held Kara’s gaze and gently though adamantly stated, “You should go change back into your suit now, Kara.”

The statement stung the hero at first, feeling almost like one of Cat Grant’s infamously dispassionate dismissals. The clarity it brought, however, quickly revealed to Kara’s attention the signs of Cat’s tenuous state: shallow breaths, frenetic heartbeat, and a tremble she fought futilely to contain. In those jade eyes, however, Kara could see the deeper, unspoken truth of Cat’s request—the total dissolution of her control and the absolute terror of what that would mean.

With a slow, understanding nod, Kara forced herself into motion, though she purposefully refrained from using her super speed to its full effect. She used the extra time apart from Cat to regain a handle on her own pleasurably disordered emotions.

When Kara returned to the living room, once more adorned in her uniform, Cat again felt the unwelcome crack of the cold within her. She breathed in deeply, eyes focusing on the crest on Kara’s chest rather than the hero’s beseeching gaze. “Does it still look like a color wheel threw up on me?”

Despite herself, Cat couldn’t help but laugh. “You know I only said that to get a rise out of you—or whoever that was pretending to be you.” She finally met Kara’s gaze. “That, by the way, is a story you still owe me.”

“I promise.” Her smile was gentle, her eyes warm and kind and so breathtakingly blue. Those were the depths into which Cat could imagine diving and never resurfacing.

Kara reached out a hand, her expression betraying emotions that left Cat awed. The smaller blonde obediently tangled her own fingers with Kara’s, relishing the warm gentle grip that tugged her along behind the hero.

Leading them outside once more onto Cat’s patio, Kara turned with a hesitant smile. “I’m so glad you and Carter were there tonight, Cat. I—it’s been hard not seeing you every day. Things have been so overwhelming since you left. Sometimes, I feel like everything is slipping out of my control.” She bowed her head, swallowing against the lump in her throat. “I respect whatever led you away from CatCo, but....” Her voiced slipped sadly into silence, her shoulders slumping slightly forward.

Cat struggled to breathe against the tightness compressing her lungs at the sight. She had tried so hard not to feel—to lock away all her regrets and unfinished business when she walked away. She had been so focused on protecting Kara that she failed to consider how badly she would hurt her in the process.

“Kara, I need to tell you something.”

Lips suddenly turned downward with frustration and Cat swore she heard a soft growl as Kara reached up and tapped her earpiece. “Hey, Alex.” She glanced at Cat apologetically. “Okay, I’ll meet you at your place. I was thinking about swinging by House of Nanking on my way in. Sound good?” She smiled at the overjoyed response, which even Cat could hear from beside her. “I love you, too. I’ll see you soon.”

“Duty calls?”

Kara shrugged one shoulder, a slight pout evident on lips that Cat noted with surreptitious pleasure were still stained with traces of her lipstick. “I promised Alex I’d be back for sister night. Things have been so chaotic recently that we haven’t had one in almost two months.” She looked apologetically once more into Cat’s eyes. “If I break plans tonight, Alex might actually lead a strike team to come find me.” Her expression shifted. “But you need to talk to me about something?”

Apprehension skittered across Cat’s features. “I do.” She pressed her lips together, breathing out slowly through her nose. “I’m going to be back in National City in five days. There is going to be a meeting—and you will be there. I need you to promise me something before this meeting.”

Something chilled within Kara at the disquieting change in Cat’s demeanor. “Anything, Cat.”

“Promise that you will stay after the meeting is over. Promise that you will give me a chance to explain.”

Kara couldn’t control her frown of confusion. She couldn’t imagine what sort of CatCo business would require the presence of her former assistant. “Of course, Cat. You don’t even have to ask.”

The breath that Cat had been holding released shakily. She swallowed, allowing some of the worry to relax from her. “Thank you, Kara.”

Not giving it a second thought, Kara stepped closer and wrapped Cat in her arms. Stilling her emotions as best as she could, Cat relaxed into the embrace, her body fitting with surprising perfection against the sturdy, strong form holding her. Kara turned slightly, the tickle of Cat’s locks against her cheek. “Trust me, Cat.” Not a question but rather the softest of statements, whispered with such conviction that Cat knew she could never deny anything to this extraordinary woman.

Feeling the slight nod, Kara smiled and instantly took to the air. She floated them high above the city, the lights sparkling below like earthbound star shine. She glanced down at the CEO, who remained facing toward her, head bowed against the hero’s chest and eyes closed. This time, Kara wouldn’t let the moment pass. “Don’t you want to see this? It’s a view I’ve only shared with a handful of people. Talk about an exclusive.”

Regardless of whatever nerves she might have felt, Cat couldn’t help but laugh at Kara’s well-placed goading. Opening her eyes and turning in Kara’s hold so that she faced away from the hero, she inhaled sharply at the stunning vista before her. The city glittered beneath them, teeming with life and light—a perfect mixture of power and beauty.

Cat became desperately aware of the body pressed against hers, the arms fitted snugly around her waist.

_Perfect mixture of power and beauty._

Kara pressed her mouth closely against the shell of Cat’s ear, savored the delicious shudder that passed through the smaller blonde at the feeling. “You said earlier that you claim what you name. By that definition, you’ve now claimed two sides of me: Kiera and Supergirl. If I were to tell you my real name, would you claim the Last Daughter of Krypton as well?”

Cat could feel her pulse quicken at Kara’s question but found herself unembarrassed by how easily she knew the woman holding her would hear this. Her hands shook as she placed them over Kara’s, silently entreating the hero to hold her closer, knowing in that moment that there could never be a “close enough.”

Kara complied, pulling Cat into perfect alignment with her own body, splaying her fingers across Cat’s abdomen possessively. How easily could Cat lose herself in this moment, this embrace? At the feel of Kara’s lips against the pulse point just below her ear, her head fell back against the hero’s shoulder, the elegant line of her neck exposed to Kara’s continued exploration. Kara smiled at the vibration of Cat’s moan against her tongue and lips as she trailed kisses slowly along her throat.

The feel of Cat’s fingers tangling in blonde tresses and pulling her down closer warned her that she was dangerously close to undoing whatever restraint either woman still possessed. Her own hands had already moved temptingly higher along Cat’s body, and she knew with absolute certainty that if she moved them any higher, there would be no leaving until she had rid herself of these overwhelming sensations that left her feeling lit from the inside with unquenchable fire.

As if sensing Kara’s thoughts, Cat struggled to finally whisper, “Please bring us back down.” It was more than merely a request to land.

Boots softly touched down and hands reluctantly withdrew as Cat stepped once more away from Kara. The breath she released did little to calm her. She felt some semblance of satisfaction, however, at seeing an equal chaos of emotions swirling within cerulean eyes. The fear of Kara’s indifference was even greater than the fear of this complication that Cat knew she had released upon both of them.

With several unsteady breaths of her own, Kara let her eyelids slip shut, startled to feel the burn of her heat vision tickling the backs of her eyes and inexplicable electricity arcing through her skin. However, the feel of Cat stepping closer drew her attention once more wholly and solely onto the smaller blonde.

“Five days, Kara. I need you to know everything. I need you to be sure.” She pressed one final, restrained kiss against Kara’s cheek. “Regardless of what happens, you will owe me nothing. But whatever you may still choose to give me, I promise you, I _will_ claim.”

With one more look and a nod that she hoped expressed what she didn’t trust her voice to convey in that moment, the hero launched into the sky, quickly putting several states between herself and Cat before she even dared to breathe again. The air rushing across her skin felt somehow different, rasping and raw as she accelerated as fast as she could go.

She suspected that five days would never again feel more interminable.


End file.
